Make You Miss Me
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: [New summary] [SEQUEL!] Tentang Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin yang tanpa status. HUNKAI. M. selamat membaca. Up Again, pt 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Make You Miss Me.**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **R-16**

 **For Hunkai in Luv Challenge event**

 ** _Enjoy the story!_**

 **NOTE: I dont own anything from EXO or Another Cast.. Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

 **PROLOG  
**

* * *

"Sehun, apa kau ada waktu?"

Seorang namja berkemeja putih dengan semangat bertanya pada pemuda yang tiga tahun dibawahnya.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ayo kutraktir mak—"

"Tidak."

Jongin mendesah kesal, bocah didepannya terlalu sering menolak ajakan darinya. Sehun merapikan buku-buku nya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia melirik Jongin yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Akhirnya ada beberapa detik di hidupnya bisa tenang seperti ini.

Jongin menarik paksa tangan Sehun memasuki sebuah kedai mi tradisional terdekat. Yang ditarik, mendelik tidak suka pada tangan yang menggenggamnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kau lapar, kau belum makan dari tadi siang."

Jongin berucap dengan perhatian, Sehun mendengus melepaskan tangannya. Pemuda pale itu berbalik berniat meninggalkan Jongin tapi baju bagian belakangnya ditarik dengan kencang hingga membuatnya terduduk tepat di bangku.

"Hyung!"

"Makanlah, aku sudah pesan. Jangan menyiakan uang yang ku keluarkan."

Sehun mengalah, dia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakannya. Tapi perasaan jengkel menghinggapinya, merasa terganggu dengan senyum dan tatapan Jongin padanya.

Jongin menatap Sehun memakan mi yang dipesannya, dia merasa senang karena Sehun tidak menolak seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Dia terus tersenyum menyadari perasaannya yang semakin membesar setiap waktu. Dia menyukai adik kelasnya, yang tinggal di sebelah kamar apartemennya.

"Kau tampan sekali, ah aku sangat menyukaimu."

Perkataan itu terucap begitu lancar tanpa kesulitan, ini sudah kesekian kali banyaknya Jongin menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang. Tapi setiap mendengar itu tidak membuat Sehun senang, dia malah jengah dengan Jongin.

 _"Fuck, just shut up."_

 _"Ah, okay. I love you too."_

"Kau Menjijikkan."

Jongin hanya tertawa idiot mendengar makian Sehun. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata kotor yang diucap Sehun padanya. Jongin menganggapnya sebagai balasan cinta dari Sehun padanya. Jongin adalah lelaki, dan dengan itu dia cukup sadar bahwa dirinya gay. Sepanjang hidupnya, tak ada kaum hawa yang menyeretnya bebas dari penyimpangan konyol ini.

Menyukai Sehun yang seorang straight tidak membuatnya patah harapan. Penolakan terasa sudah menjadi kebiasaan, rasa sakit hati setiap kali menyukai seseorang sedikit membuatnya kian masokis. Jongin kembali memperhatikan Sehun, dan terdiam menerawang beberapa waktu belakang.

Lima tahun yang lalu, dengan jujur Jongin mengatakan pada kedua orangtuanya tanpa sedikit rasa ragu. Ucapan 'aku gay' terucap bersamaan dengan tamparan panas di pipi kirinya. Jongin melihat sendiri kehancuran wibawa ayahnya, hingga runtuhnya air mata ibu dan adiknya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya rapuh sampai sedemikian rupa, dengan patuh dia menuruti sang kepala keluarga untuk pergi sejauh mungkin.

Dia bekerja di malam hari, kehidupan malam pernah sekali membuatnya mabuk hingga masalah datang menghantam. tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya. Jongin menjalani pekerjaannya dengan baik tidak ingin masalah itu datang dua kali. Sebuah Club malam pinggir kota, melayani dengan full service mahal dan se-isinya yang disebut 'kantung berharga' oleh boss nya.

Dia bekerja sebagai Bartender, bukan 'sex player'. Jongin membanggakan puluhan won di dompetnya tiap bulan, belum dihitung beberapa tip 'kecil' dari beberapa pengunjung. Itu semua untuk biaya sekolah dam kebutuhannya yang lain.

Jongin bersyukur hidupnya masih terasa sempurna tanpa 'kotor' di tubuhnya.

Ada beberapa pria di luar sana yang pernah memasuki hidupnya, dan sial, hampir semuanya sama brengsek. Datang dengan janji, berucap kata manis, berakhir dengan nafsu dan Tring! hilang tanpa jejak. Setiap itu terjadi, Jongin akan meringkuk di samping sofa dan meraung frustasi.

Dan satu tahun yang lalu, Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Sehun. Adik kelasnya di masa Sma ini, jumpa pertama mereka tidak seperti di film atau drama murahan di tv orang. Disaat pertama itu, Jongin dengan lantangnya menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung pada Sehun Lupakan berpikir ulang, karena saat itu dia terlalu terpesona pada wajah itu.

"Hyung, kita pulang. Sudah malam, kau harus tidur."

"Pulanglah, kau tau? Aku sibuk. Haha.."

Jongin berdiri menggaruk rambutnya hingga berantakan, dia tersenyum lebar memakai kembali rompi hitam-nya. Sehun tertawa mengejek, tatapan merendahkan itu terlewatkan oleh Jongin yang sibuk mengancingkan rompi.

"Maksudmu, sibuk melacur. Hah, menjijikkan."

"Tidak, i'm virgin as always. Haha..

"Virgin? Ah, menggelikan."

Jongin menyeringai membalas kalimat candaan Sehun, tanpa menyadari Sehun tidak berniat bergurau. Sehun tertawa pelan, berjalan meninggalkan Jongin di kedai itu.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Jongin masih berdiri menarik seringai. Tak lama dia tertawa, hanya tertawa tanpa makna berharga. Dia menertawai dirinya yang memalukan, dirinya yang mungkin terlalu kotor. Jongin takkan berpikir dua kali untuk ini, menertawai dirinya sendiri adalah ejekkan pada takdir. Dia berkali lipat membenci takdirnya.

Dia benci mengakui orientasinya yang belok, benci menyadari dirinya sangat tertarik pada tubuh sesama dibanding lawan jenis. Tuhan mengatur semua takdir ini, mencetuskan banyak kitab berisi larangan mencintai sesama jenis. Tapi kenapa.. Hah?

Kenapa dia justru melenceng jauh dari kata normal. Tuhan memberinya perasaan bodoh mengatas namakan 'suka'. Dari awal dia tak pernah menyukai masa depannya, dan dari awal juga.. Jongin tak pernah berharap untuk merasakan ini. Tak ada satupun lelaki di bumi ini menginginkan ini.

Perasaan menyukai sesama jenis.

* * *

 **TBC..  
**

* * *

 _Yoo minnaaaa.. _^ ff baru. Ide mengalir, setelah lagu mirror keputer di kamar. Dan tiap lagu ini diputer, aku punya mood buat ff hurt comfort buat nyiksa/? Jongin. Chap dua akan meluncur dan lebih panjang dari ini. Krn chap satu cuma prolog tentang emosionalnya jongin. ^^ fast update..besok. I care for you._

 _Aaaa thanks for reading^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

* * *

 **Make You Miss Me.**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **R-16**

 **For Hunkai in Luv Challenge event**

 **Sorry for typo.**

* * *

Jongin mengelap gelas-gelas dan menatanya dengan rapi, telinganya tidak mengurusi kebisingan tempat dirinya bekerja. Suara musik memenuhi ruangan, lantai dansa didepan sana terlihat telah penuh disesaki para pemabuk juga penari. Seorang Dj, di satu tingkat atas, berteriak menyoraki pengunjung bar dengan semangat.

Suasana semakin panas di pusat ruangan, para wanita berpakaian kurang kain menari tanpa peduli banyak tangan yang menjamahi. Ada juga beberapa pasang sesama jenis yang berciuman tak tau tempat. Entah itu sesama perempuan atau lelaki, bar ini memang membebaskan semua jenis pasangan dan segala lapisan masyarakat. Jongin menatap Jengah kedepan, kaki nya gatal ingin segera keluar dan pulang.

Tapi ini pekerjaannya, dia melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Jam setengah sebelas malam, masih terlalu awal jika hanya untuk pulang. Jongin menghela nafas gusar berusaha menaikkan kesabarannya. Sebentar lagi, jam dua belas nanti.. Yah setengah jam lagi.

"Hai, Kai? Keluarlah dan layani saja orang ini."

Jongin menoleh kebelakang, merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Tapi dia segera melanjutkan pekerjaan mengelap gelas, berusaha mengabaikan Boss nya, sekaligus pemilik Club ini. Dia hanya diam membiarkan lengan-lengan kekar boss-nya memeluknya semakin erat. Jongin juga membiarkan saat tangan itu mulai mengusap bagian ter-privat nya.

"Kris, Jangan." ucapan datar Jongin membuat usapan itu terhenti, Kris—boss nya terkekeh mengecup pipi nya lalu pergi tidak lagi mengganggu salah satu pekerja pentingnya. Dia terlalu takut, salah satu sumber uangnya akan pergi dan membuatnya rugi.

"Baiklah, bekerjalah dengan baik sayang."

"Hm."

Setelah boss nya pergi, seorang pria datang dan duduk didepannya dengan wajah kusut. Jongin memasang wajah datarnya mengetahui siapa. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum lega saat mendapati Jongin berdiri di balik meja bar. Pria itu melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menegakkan punggungnya saat fokus Jongin beralih padanya.

"Apa?"

"Seperti biasa, _Red Wine_."

Jongin membalikkan badannya mengambil sebotol wine tua, dia menuang nya pada gelas yang disuka pria itu. Sedangkan pria dibelakangnya sedikit bersiul menatapi pakaian Jongin yang sedikit 'mengundang' dari biasanya. Jongin malam ini memakai celana jeans yang terlihat ketat, bukan celana kain yang membosankan. Lekuk kaki Jongin, hampir sama dengan perempuan-perempuan di lantai dansa tapi bedanya hanya terlihat menggoda saja.

Pemuda tan itu sadar tubuhnya ditatapi sebegitu intens oleh salah satu pelanggan tetapnya, tapi rasa gelisah sudah dilupakannya karena mulai terbiasa. Dia berbalik menyodorkan segelas Wine seperti yang diminta. Wajah Jongin yang tanpa Senyum itu sekali lagi membuat pria itu ingin menculiknya ke mobil. _So sexy.._

"Chanyeol, Ingatlah Baekhyun. Bukan cara meniduriku."

"Sial, kau merusak _mood_ ku. Kai."

Pria yang di sebut Chanyeol itu mengerang kesal mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut oleh Jongin, membuat perasaan panas tadi hilang dan tiba-tiba menjadi hambar. Jongin tertawa datar, dia beralih melayani orang lain dan mengabaikan dengusan Chanyeol.

"Pes—"

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah SMA, menarik dasi Jongin yang tergantung rapi ke depan. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang sama sekali tidak berminat dengan wajah cantik yang dimilikinya.

"Oppa.. Ayolah, sekali aku?"

Jongin melepaskan dasinya yang ditarik gadis itu untuk menjauhkan diri, wajah datarnya menatap datar langsung ke mata gadis itu.

"Krystal, pulanglah kau sudah mabuk."

"Ah, Oppa. Sekali saja."

Jongin menggeleng, diisyaratkannya salah satu security—yang kebetulan adalah tetangga gadis didepannya. Dia menyuruhnya untuk mengantar pulang gadis pemabuk didepannya. Security itu mengangguk lalu menggendong tubuh Krystal dengan mudah.

"Ah, tidak. Kai oppaaa.."

Itu adalah Krystal Jung, putri seorang mentri. Jongin mengenalnya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu saat gadis itu tengah menangis di meja bar setelah meneguk beberapa gelas minuman keras. Gadis itu seumuran dengan Sehun. Kelas tiga SMA dan dirinya sendiri yang berkuliah memasuki semester kedua. Gadis itu mengaku menyukainya seminggu yang lalu sampai setiap hari ini tidak pernah absen mencoba menggodanya.

Tapi percuma. Dia tidak tertarik dengan lekuk tubuh dan dada menggembung itu. Jongin lebih menyukai sesuatu yang datar, bidang, dan tinggi. Yah, dia menyukai lelaki.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengeluarkan Kemejanya dari celana, melepas Rompi lalu menyambar topi hitam di loker. Sudah jam dua belas kelewat, waktunya untuk pulang dan berganti shiff dengan temannya.

"Hei, Kai? Tertarik menginap ditempatku?"

Sebuah pelukan lagi, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas seraya melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya. Dia berjalan melewati Kris—boss nya setelah mengenakan topinya.

" _Never_."

Kris tertawa pelan membiarkan Jongin pergi. Jongin mendengus mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera pulang.

* * *

Jongin melewati sebuah gang sempit menuju apartemen nya, menemui beberapa pemabuk yang merancau tidak jelas juga beberapa pria tambun yang tengah memperkosa seorang wanita bergaun merah di dekat bak sampah. Wanita itu menatap Jongin memohon untuk ditolong, tapi Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dia melewati toko kaset bergaya klasik berkaca gelap, Jongin dapat mendengar bunyi bantingan yang cukup keras. Dia sedikit mengintip pada kaca, mendapati beberapa pencuri bertopeng badut tengah membongkar meja kasir.

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya, dia tak mau mendapat repot dengan masuk ke toko itu dan berlagak pahlawan. Pemuda itu tidak berotot, jadi jika di masuk maka jelas akan pulang dengan luka.

"Kantor polisi? Saya hanya ingin melapor tentang perampokan si toko kaset klasik di gang XI. Hm sama-sama."

Jongin mematikan ponselnya, Dia baru saja menelpon polisi terdekat dan kebetulan beberapa blok dari tempat tadi. Tak lama suara sirine terdengar, dia berbalik hanya sekedar memeriksa. Beberapa pria dan wanita berseragam kepolisian bersenjata keluar dari mobil.

Dengan itu, Jongin segera berbelok ke perumahan bangunan khusus apartemen. Dia menggeleng pelan tanpa sebab, teringat sesuatu. Dunia ini sudah dipenuhi kejahatan..juga manusia yang bertambah tua semakin berpola pikir sempit dan anak muda yang cukup bejat.

 **-H U N.K A I IN LU V -**

Jongin merebahkan diri di ranjang buluk berwarna biru kusam miliknya, punggungnya terasa remuk dan kaki-kaki nya terasa lemas tidak bertulang. Berdiri dibalik meja bar berjam-jam sebenarnya mudah tapi cukup melelahkan.

 ** _Ting tong_**

Jongin beranjak menuju pintu, menebak siapa tamu nya di larut malam ini. Baru saja pintu dibuka, Jongin dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang langsung masuk tanpa memberinya salam. Dia menutup pintu lalu menyusul Sehun yang sudah terduduk di karpet bulu miliknya.

"Kau belum tidur, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, dia memilih mengeluarkan beberapa buku tugasnya dari tas. Jongin tersenyum, mendudukkan diri disamping Sehun.

"Kau menungguku ya?"

Jongin kembali bertanya, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban yang di minta. Tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa saat didepan Sehun, berbeda dengan sosok datarnya di tempatnya bekerja. Sehun melempar buku paket kimia pada Jongin, hampir mengenai kepala namja yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Terserah, jika mengenai juga bukan urusannya. Bukan dia yang merasa sakit nanti.

"Kerjakan tugasku. Aku mau tidur, sekitar jam 5 antarkan ke kamarku."

Sehun mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya, tak ada selamat malam. Dia terlalu enggan sekedar bersuara disini, tak perduli kelelahan yang tergurat di wajah Jongin Sehun memberi Jongin semua pr sekolahnya. Jongin berdiri mengambil bulpoin dan pensil, Dia mengikat poni panjangnya ke atas supaya mempermudah mengerjakan. Pemuda itu merenggangkan sedikit bahu nya, lalu mengangkat buku-buku itu ke atas meja. Dia mulai mengejakan semua tugas itu dengan mudah tanpa gerutuan kesal atau apapun.

Dia telah menyukai Sehun satu tahun ini, mereka berdua selalu bersama saat pergi kemana-mana. Dia akan berangkat bersama dan menjemput Sehun setiap harinya.

"Hahh.."

Jongin menghela nafas, dia melirik jam di dinding. Sepertinya dia tak punya waktu banyak. Jongin harus mengerjakan semua ini dengan cepat, dia tentu tak mau membuat Sehun semakin membencinya.

Tak ada waktu untuk tidur, Jongin mengabaikan kantuknya. Meminum kopi belasan gelas dan tidak perduli dengan persendiannya yang kaku karena lelah. Sebuah nama terlintas, membuatnya kembali semangat dan memulai lagi pekerjaannya.

 _'Oh Sehun..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tok-Tok_**

"Sehun?"

 ** _Cklek._**

"Sudah selesai, jika ad—"

"Hm."

Jongin tersenyum saat pintu didepannya terbuka, netra nya mendapati Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan seragam dan tas nya. Sehun menatapnya datar, tapi Jongin menganggapnya sebuah ucapan terima kasih dan selamat pagi. Dia memberikan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya pada Sehun tidak berharap diberikan segaris senyum dari pemuda yang disukainya.

 ** _BLAM_**

Sehun menerima buku itu dan langsung menutup pintu, dia tidak ingin berangkat sekolah dengan Jongin hari ini karena dia mempunyai teman kencan yang lebih baik dari pada hanya berjalan disamping pemuda _gay_ tetangga nya. Sehun mengutuk hari dimana mereka bertemu. Kenapa dia bisa mengenal orang tak tau malu seperti Jongin? _Css, Sial._

Jongin menatap sayu pintu didepannya, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar Sehun. Memejamkan mata nya dan beberapa kali menghela nafas.

"Aku menyukaimu.. Sehun."

Pikiran Jongin melayang ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, mengingat setiap detail kebodohannya.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _5 years ago,_**

* * *

Jongin masih duduk dikelas dua SMP saat itu, dia adalah siswa teladan yang cukup pintar dan dikenal baik terhadap yang lain. Teman-temannya sering mendapati Senyum Jongin yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya, tapi mereka tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Jongin sering menyendiri di balik rak-rak usang perpustakaan sekolah, mengasingkan diri dari yang lain. Saat itu dia sering memperhatikan seseorang dari celah buku-buku yang tertata. Dia menyadari kemana perasaannya saat memperhatikan namja yang tengah terduduk di jendela perpustakaan sedang membaca buku sastra lama.

Dia jelas menyadari bahwa menyukai seorang yang sama dengannya,tapi sudah dua tahun lama nya dia terus berganti-ganti sosok untuk disukainya tanpa bisa berhenti. Akhirnya, Jongin menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang disukainya, seorang kakak kelas tampan dan cukup baik. Kakak kelasnya itu mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan Jongin jelas mengiyakan.

Esoknya, Jongin pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan berantakan. Bau sperma di sekujur tubuh dan wajah sembab, sorot matanya kosong. Kedua orang tuanya mendesak Jongin untuk bicara siapa pelakunya. Tapi Saat Jongin berkata jujur, sang ayah menampar kedua pipinya hingga lebam.

"Aku menyukai lelaki."

 ** _PLAKK_**

Makian ayahnya dihiraukannya, dia terfokus pada ibu dan adiknya yang menangis tanpa suara. Sekali lagi, ayahnya memukul wajahnya. Dia tidak melawan atau membantah saat ayahnya sendiri memandangya rendah dan mengolok betapa menjijikkannya dia.

Dia diusir begitu saja, semua barang-barangnya sudah dikepak ke dalam koper oleh ibunya. Jongin menatap ibunya terakhir kali, dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sebelum itu, dia mengusap beberapa tetes airmata di pipi ibunya.

"Sudahlah nyonya Kim, jangan menangis."

Setelah itu semua, dia meninggalkan marga Kim, dan merubah namanya menjadi Kai. Jongin yang saat itu tidak sengaja melewati sebuah bangunan tinggi memasang sebuah pengumuman pencarian pegawai, seperti pelayan dan bartender. Dia bertemu Kris yang menempatkannya pada tempat bartender, pria itu juga yang membeli dan mencarikan apartemen untuknya. Dan selama itu juga, Kris bersedia menjadi wali nya saat masih bersekolah di JHS sampai SHS.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Dan dia bersyukur, masih ada beberapa orang lainnya yang berpengaruh pada alur hidupnya sekarang.

* * *

"Kau masih disini?"

Pintu terbuka, dan Jongin sedikit terhuyung ke depan tapi didorong kasar oleh Sehun. Menegakkan kepalanya, Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun yang menatapnya jengah.

"Maaf, hehe. Ay—"

"Aku berangkat sendiri."

Jongin terdiam, dibawah sana dia memainkan ujung kemeja yang masih dipakainya sedari tadi malam. Sehun berbicara dingin seperti biasa, dan tatapan itu semakin membuatnya ciut.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar dia menepuk-nepuk senang Bahu Sehun tapi segera ditepis oleh si pemilik.

"Baiklah, nanti kau pulang jam berapa? Akan kujemput."

"Tak perlu."

Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin yang masih tersenyum hambar, dia benar-benar tak ingin Jongin mengganggu acara kencannya.

"Oh baik, tapi nanti tetap ku jemput ya?"

"Dasar bodoh. Terserah."

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati, jangan melirik yang lain ya?! Aku menyukaimu."

"Tsk, menjijikkan."

Jongin berseru dengan semangat masih dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sehun mengerang dalam hati, percuma saja berbicara dengan orang seperti Jongin. Hanya membuang waktu. dia segera pergi tak ingin mendengar suara jelek itu masuk ke telingannya.

Setelah Sehun pergi, raut wajah Jongin mengendur. Senyuman nya sudah luntur beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia mengehela nafas kesekian kali, tubuhnya perlahan merosot kebawah hingga terduduk di lantai depan pintu kamar Sehun. Pemuda tan itu menenggelamkan kepala di lututnya.

"Sehun.."

* * *

 ** _".. It hurts, but I remember every scar_**

 ** _And I've learned. But living is the hardest part, Passionately burning to flames. Stitch myself up, then I do it again_**

 ** _I can't believe what I did for love.."_**

* * *

Sepanjang Jalan, Jongin terus menunduk lesu. Salah satu tangannya memijat bahu yang entah kenapa terasa kaku. Jongin merenggangkan lagi lengan dan lehernya, dia mulai berfikir mengambil cuti satu-dua hari dari _club_.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kesal pada sesuatu didepan. Dia melirik arloji, ini memang waktu para anak SMA pulang. Dengan cepat dia melangkah mendekati Sehun yang tengah bercanda dengan beberapa gadis. Ada bagian dari diri Jongin yang seperti marah. Jongin mendorong gadis itu sedikit menjauh dari Sehun, tanpa perduli dia mengapit lengan Sehun erat menegaskan Sehun miliknya.

Dia bahkan tak segan menatap tajam para gadis itu, Jongin melewatkan tatapan jijik dari orang sekitarnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha tidak menghajar orang disebelahnya ini. Benar-benar tidak tau malu..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara dingin menyapa pendengaran Jongin tapi tak membuat pemuda itu melepaskan lengannya. Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin, mendorong kuat segera agar terlepas. Tapi Jongin terlalu keras kepala. Dia berjalan cepat seraya menarik lengan Sehun pergi.

"Hyung!"

Jongin menulikan pendengarannya, tak tahu mengapa dia marah. Dia hanya tak suka melihat Sehun tersenyum pada gadis lain. Mereka melewati sebuah Tamam bermain yang Sepi, Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar pun benar-benar menghajar rahang Jongin kesal.

 ** _BUGH_**

Jongin menunduk memegangi rahangnya, dia menatap datar tanah dibawahnya seolah pukulan tadi tidak benar-benar sakit. Sehun menghembuskan nafas gusar, dia sungguh tak mengerti sebenarnya apa kesalahannya hingga tuhan mempertemukannya dengan orang bodoh berwajah jelek aneh dan tak tau malu macam Jongin. Berani nya, dia membuat nya Malu dipandangi jijik oleh adik-adik kelasnya yang cantik tadi. Bagus, kencannya hancur.

"Apa kau tak punya rasa malu, Hyung? Aku tau kau menyukaiku, Jerk. Tapi jangan membuat ku ikut menanggung malu mu."

Sehun memandangi Jongin yang masih menunduk dengan rasa benci yang meluap. Pemuda Pale itu dengan gusar melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Kemana lagi, pulang. Bukankah Jongin dibelakangnya sudah membuat hancur rencana nya. Sehun benar-benar menyayangkan tubuh para gadis tadi, masih dalam pertumbuhan dan itu seksi. Tapi terima kasih pada Jongin yang seolah membuatnya takkan berani mendekati mereka lagi.

Jongin menjongkokkan badannya, masih menunduk memegangi rahangnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia menatap kosong kebawah, tanpa niatan ingin menyusul Sehun.

"Sakit.." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Malamnya Ponsel diatas buku itu berdering, Sehun mengangkatnya malas. Seorang teman menelponnya dengan semangat membuatnya kesulitan untuk menolak tawaran.

'Sehun..angkat bokongmu dan datang kesini. Banyak gadis tipemu yang sangat _sexy, oh dude_.. Kau akan menyesal jika menolak. Dan kau tau? Mereka _agresive_ '

Sejujurnya, Sehun cukup tergiur mendengarnya. Dari sebrang dia dapat mendengar bunyi kecipak saliva, dan erangan samar. Sial, teman-temannya ini senang sekali membuatnya turn. Ck, Sehun melirik sekilas beberapa buku tugas di meja lalu menyeringai.

" _Bastard,_ kalian memulainya duluan. Ok aku datang."

Sehun tertawa mendengar sorakan ramai di sebrang, teman-temannya memang berisik. Sambungan dimatikan, pemuda itu mengganti kaosnya dengan kemeja hem kotak-kotak warna navy blue. Dia menyisir rambutnya, menatanya agar seolah tidak terlihat seperti murid SMA. Penyamaran yang sempurna..

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

Jongin menoleh kesamping, mendapati Taemin berdiri ikut mengelap botol-botol minuman alkhohol. Perutnya disikut pelan dari samping, Taemin menatapnya Jahil.

Taemin melirik ke belakang dengan senyuman lebar, Jongin mengerti. 'Sumber uang' mereka datang,

"Hai tuan Choi, mau kutemani atau di temani beruang disampingku ini?"

Jongin melirik temannya yang sedang menggoda Choi Siwon, sumber uang mereka. Dia pengusaha elektronik yang sukses, sekitar lima tahun lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Setiap sebulan sekali, president Choi akan mendatangi bar nya dan meminta pelayanan privat secara acak. Setiap pelayanan itu, dia akan membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari biaya asli ditambah sebuah tip kecil yang sangat banyak. Yang paling banyak mendapat perhatian adalah Jongin, meskipun dirinya bukan salah satu penari maupun penggoda di sini. Tuan Choi sering berkunjung hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan brown bear sang bartender.

Jongin membalikkan badan, menyuguhkan minuman yang biasa diminum tamunya. Tuan Choi tersenyum mengisyaratkan bahwa dia menginginkan Jongin. Taemin berdecak kesal, tapi segera pergi setelah mengecup pipi Jongin dan mencuri cium di bibir sang tamu. Terdengar kekehan dari bibir Taemin, membuat Jongin dongkol luar biasa. Dasar..

"Jadi tuan Choi, silahkan pergi ke ruang VVIP di atas. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Tuan Choi mengangguk, menuruti untuk pergi. Sebelum itu dia menarik dagu Jongin dan menciumnya sekilas. Jongin hanya diam beraut biasa, dia memperhatikan punggung atletis itu menaiki tangga. Jongin menghela nafas, tubuhnya bergetar mengepalkan tangan. Pemuda itu sedikit merasa takut, sebuah trauma masa lalu yang disembunyikannya.

Dia meneguk air putih dengan cepat, sejenak Jongin diam memejamkan mata berusaha menenangkan diri. Tak lama dia berjalan cepat menyusul sang tamu menaiki tangga.

* * *

Sehun memasuki sebuah Club untuk pertama kali, dia bersiul dalam hati setiap bertemu beberapa wanita berdada besar yang diyakini benda itu terlalu banyak diremas atau mungkin disuntik. Dia tertawa akan pikiran kotornya, dia berjalan melewati lantai dansa—pusat area Club. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling dan tak sulit menemukan bilik bersofa teman-temannya duduk.

Dia berjalan cepat kesana tapi terhenti saat mata nya melihat seorang yang familiar, itu Jongin dibalik meja bar dengan seorang pria yang tampaknya super kaya. Sehun menyeringai bahwa mungkin Jongin akan menjual tubuhnya, dia terkekeh merendahkan. Tapi maniknya kembali membulat bingung sesaat setelah pria kaya itu menarik dagu Jongin dan menciumnya.

"Che, dia _gay_ murahan."gumam Sehun remeh.

Sehun menghampiri teman-temannya, berhigh-five dengan beberapa, setelah duduk dia sudah dikelilingi banyak wanita dan para gadis cantik. Teman-temannya bersorak tak terima, tapi Sehun hanya menyeringai.

"Heu, kalian. Tak adil."

" _Sorry guys_."

Pikiran Sehun melayang ke beberapa saat yang lalu, raut wajahnya mendatar. Dihiraukannya dua orang gadis yang duduk mengapitnya dengan payudara mereka. Sehun meneguk sekaleng bir pertama dengan mata yang tak pernah terlepas dari sosok Jongin yang kini menaiki tangga tergesa.

 _'Baiklah..'_

Dan pemuda bermarga Oh itu menyeringai.

* * *

Dilantai dua, berisi banyak sekat dan sofa empuk yang berjejer, di pojok sana terdapat mini bar antik. Ada satu-dua pelayan khusus untuk kelas VVIP, satu waitress dan satu bartender. Tapi tamu kali ini adalah Choi Siwon, presdir yang sekarang melambung namanya. Terkenal dikalangan para gadis remaja karena pegunungan harta nya.

Pria itu tidak memesan dua pelayan, selalu hanya satu. Cukup Jongin, menurutnya pemuda tan itu sudah sangat menarik walau jarang tersenyum dan sedikit pendiam. Dia selalu membayar lebih walau yang dilakukannya di lantai dua ini hanya minum dan mengobrol biasa dengan Jongin.

Tuan Choi sering mendengar para pria yang sering kesini datang hanya untuk melirik sosok di depannya ini. Sangat disayangkan, Jongin bukan salah satu 'flower' disini. Flower sebutan untuk pelacur di Club ini. Tapi tidak apa, sangat disayangkan juga jika Jongin melakukan itu. Sejauh ini, Tuan Choi mengenal Jongin sebagai pemuda manis yang baik.

"Tuan Choi?"

Sang pria tertawa, dia menatap geli pada Jongin yang melihatnya denga wajah datar.

"Tidak, panggil aku Siwon. Kau terlalu formal."

Jongin membuang muka, membalikkan badan berniat mengambil sebotol anggur mahal. Dia tak mau ditatapi lebih lama dengan orang yang mengaku tamunya. Setelahnya, dia menyuguhkannya di meja. Jongin melirik Pria itu jengah secara diam-diam, menoleh kesamping menengok jam.

Pukul sebelas malam.

 _'Shit..'_

Jongin hanya tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini. Dia ingin pulang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Sorry for late update ya.. ^^_

 _Sepertinya hanya sampai 4 chapter ah gk sabar buat fin nya. Sebenarnya mau aku tambahin smut, tapi pas inget masih puasa daripada batal dan dosa/? mungkin di chapter depan aku ngambil adegan smut sedikit kok._

 _Ok,_

 _Thanks for reading^^)/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

 **Make You Miss Me.**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **R-16**

 **For Hunkai in Luv Challenge event**

 **Oo**

Tepat jam satu pagi, Jongin baru kembali ke apartemennya. Di depan pintu Jongin terus mengusap bibir dan pipi nya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sebelum kepulangannya dari tugas melayani tuan Choi, pria itu kembali menciumnya tepat di bibir dan mengecup pipi nya berkali-kali. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin mencoba melupakan kilatan trauma yang terlintas di benak. Jongin belum memasuki apartemennya walau dia sudah memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu, tangannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

 **BRAKK BRAKK**

"Khh."

Jongin memukul pintu apartemennya keras-keras tak memperdulikan itu akan terdengar para tetangganya. Kakinya melemas tiba-tiba, Tubuhnya hampir merosot kebawah jika bukan tangan asing menariknya berdiri dan dengan paksa menggiringnya masuk ke pintu apartemen lain. Pemuda tan itu belum sempat bersuara dan memberontak saat itu terjadi. Jongin hanya menatap terkejut pada punggung didepannya.

Jongin meringis saat permukaan keras dinding menubruk pundaknya, seseorang terkekeh merendah didepannya. Membuka mata, memfokuskan pandangan Jongin mendapati Sehun telah menghimpitnya di sudut antara pintu dan dinding. Dilihatnya kedua iris Sehun, Jongin tersenyum lega saat mengetahuinya tapi tak bertahan lama setelah Sehun menyeringai, menempatkan kaki kanannya diantara kaki Jongin. Jongin terhenyak menengadahkan kepala, lutut Sehun menekan bagian selatan dirinya. Sensasi geli mendatanginya, dan mata Jongin tak salah melihat jika mata Sehun sedilit meliar.

"E-emnh." Sadar, Jongin segera berusaha menjauhkan bahu Sehun tapi justru kaki dibawahnya semakin menekan area privasinya. Tubuh Sehun terus menghimpit Jongin, salah satu tangan Pale itu merambat melepas kancingan di kemeja putih Jongin. Setengah panik mencoba menjauhkan Sehun darinya, Jongin kembali mendorong bahu lebar didepannya. Tapi.. Tapi tangannya terlalu banyak bergetar, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali memberontak sia-sia.

''Sebenta—Hahh! "

pekikkannya berubah menjadi engahan halus di akhir. Jongin bernafas cepat, merasakan elusan disekitar dada dan perut. Dia semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, entah Sehun entah trauma nya, semua terasa mulai bercampur aduk membuat mual. Sehun menunduk melihat reaksi Jongin, bibirnya tersenyum miring. Sesuai dugaannya, dasar..murahan. Mendekatkan diri, Sehun berbisik dengan nada remeh dan kembali mengingat bagaimana cara Jongin bekerja. Pelacur? Ahah, benar. Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?

"Kau bekerja di bar, menjual tubuhmu, meraup uang pria kaya. Kau tau? Sekarang aku bisa memberikan maumu, setelah itu kau pergi dariku bagaimana, bitch?." Sehun tertawa mengejek pada Jongin yang memejamkan matanya erat. Jongin menggeleng, menolak sudut pandang Sehun. Pemuda pale itu pasti salah paham.

"Tidak a—" dan Sehun segera membungkamnya, mendaratkan bibirnya dan memberi ciuman terkasar yang dia punya hingga tanpa sadar mulai menggores harga diri Jongin. Mulutnya terkunci, Jongin meringis tertahan merasakan bibirnya telah digigit keras oleh gigi taring Sehun.

Sehun mengerang dalam hati, tak pernah menyangka bibir Jongin—pria bisa semanis ini. Dirinya merasa kurang waras karena mulai berfikir untuk meniduri tubuh didepannya. Mata Jongin terasa basah, tapi dia tidak meneteskan satu pun. Dia terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Berbaris-baris pertanyaan terkumpul mengganggu pikirannya. Kenapa dengan Sehun? Kenapa? Ada apa? Jongin kembali panik, saat kemeja nya telah jatuh kelantai. Celana kainnya pun juga hampir terlepas, dengan sekuat tenaga dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh.

Berhasil, ciuman Sehun terlepas. Pemuda pale itu mendengus keras menatap tajam Jongin. Dengan sedikit bergetar dia memungut kemejanya, lalu menatap takut pada Sehun yang kini mulai mendekatinya lagi dengan kedua mata yang menatapnya nyalang. Jongin berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi diri Sehun. Terlambat.

"Te-tunggu, kau salah. Aku tid—"

"Diamlah, Slutty bitch." suara mengejek Sehun terasa menyakiti batinnya. Dia tidak seperti itu. Jongin terdiam meremas erat helaian kain di tangannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya kembali di monopoli. Sehun memerangkapnya lagi, Jongin memandang kosong kedepan dengan mata yang setengah membulat. Sehun berbisik lagi dengan suara rendah, dan cukup membuat Jongin sesak. Jujur, Dirinya sudah mulai lelah memberontak. Ini seperti mimpi buruk, kenapa dia harus di posisi ini lagi? Didepannya bukanlah Sehun. Bukan Sehun yang disukainya ?

"Khh.." Jongin menunduk memejamkan matanya terlalu erat, bibirnya mengatup walau lengguhannya masih terdengar. Sehun menyeringai, kembali bergerak menyentuh pinggang pemuda tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Meremasnya lebih kuat, Jongin melengguh lagi. Tubuhnya memang sensitif, itu buruk Sehun pasti akan semakin berpikir betapa kotor dirinya. Tidak-Jangan.. Jangan buat Sehun seperti itu.

"Ha, jangan jual mahal padaku, bitch?"

Mata Jongin terbuka, dia menatap Sehun. Kedua mata itu melihatnya tajam namun tidak cukup menusuknya. Tatapan itu sudah biasa didapatkannya. Setiap hari..setiap bertemu selalu itu dan tidak berubah. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, namun Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Tubuhnya kembali bergemetar, seluruh area kening dan punggungnya berkeringat dingin.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Sehun mendengus tertawa, merasa geli dengan Jongin. Kenapa pemuda ini menolak ciumannya padahal dengan jelas tadi dia dicium berkali-kali oleh pria kaya. Sehun menarik bahu Jongin dan menariknya paksa memasuki kamarnya. Brugh Dengan kasar menghempaskan Jongin di ranjang empuk, lalu menindihnya segera. Jongin menjauhkan bahu Sehun panik, sesuatu menyentuh gundukan privatnya.

"Ha-ahhm. Se-dengar—

"Diam dan nikmati saja,bodoh."

"Tidak t-tidak Seh—Urgh!" Jongin menggeleng cepat berulang, berusaha menjawab dengan benar tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya desahan tak tau malu. Jongin ingin menangis, Sehun telah melecehkan tubuhnya juga menginjak harga dirinya.

Pemuda pale diatasnya bahkan tidak mendengarkan erangan sakit Jongin saat tiba-tiba memasukkan tiga jarinya paksa ke dalam lubang Jongin. Sehun terlalu memaksakan jarinya hingga rasa panas perih dirasakan Jongin. Tak ada perenggangan, miliknya terasa panas dan robek. Tangan Jongin meremas sprei dibawahnya guna menyalurkan betapa sakitnya dia. Hatinya, harga dirinya, sekarang.. Apa tubuhnya juga? Kenapa dia harus merasa sakit disini..

Kenapa dia begitu menyukai Sehun hingga sulit bergerak menolak. Dasar bodoh, Jong—tidak.. Kai bodoh.

"Mmnghh!"

Jongin terpejam menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, dia beralih meremas bahu Sehun kuat. Sakit sakit dan sakit yang dipikirkannya. Pinggangnya berjengit keatas, saat jari-jari itu bergerak cepat tanpa aba-aba. Airmata lolos dari pertahanannya, merasakan kekasaran Sehun padanya. Bayangan trauma kembali menghantuinya, ketakutan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sehun tengah sibuk menggigit leher dan bahu tan dengan gigi nya, memberi tanda pemilik disana. Dia tidak berusaha mengurangi tingkat kecepatan jarinya di bawah sana. Dipikirnya, kekesalan akan waktunya yang terganggu Jongin terlanjur meracuni pikirannya hingga melakukan semua ini sebagai pemuas kemarahannya.

"Nghh.. Hah a-ahhmn."

Jongin tak sengaja mengerang, titik terdalamnya telah tersentuh. Dan itu tidak sekali tapi berkali-kali karena Sehun menyadarinya. Jongin kembali menggeleng menolak semua perlakuan Sehun padanya, dia tak mau seperti ini. Sehun mempercepat tempo, tubuh Jongin semakin bergetar tangannya meremas punggung Sehun erat-erat dan setelah itu dada Jongin membusung saat klimaks mendatanginya. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu..

"Hah..nn—Ahh!"

Sehun terkekeh, mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam Jongin. Jari-jari panjang Sehun terlumuri cairan yang menurutnya menjijikkan, jadi dia langsung mengusapkannya pada kain celana Jongin. Dalam pikiran Sehun mungkin Jongin akan menjauhinya setelah ini dan kehidupannya akan tenang seperti dulu Tapi..

"Oh hyung, Kau itu sangat mu—"

 _—hiks_

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, ucapan ejekan di ujung lidah juga ditelannya kembali. Dia menundukkan kepala terkejut menangkap suara isakan. Tangan Jongin yang semula memeluk punggungnya terjatuh dan beralih meremas lengan kirinya. Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya, menolak Sehun untuk melihat dirinya yang menjijikkan dan menyedihkan. Tubuh dibawahnya bergetar dengan tuannya yang menatap kosong kedepan.

Airmata menetes begitu saja tanpa suara isakan lagi. Sehun melihatnya hanya terdiam, Bibir nya yang semula selalu mencela Jongin untuk pertama kalinya terasa kaku bergerak mengucap kata kotor. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama untuk beberapa saat mempertahakan posisi yang sama. '

'Sial..'

* * *

Semua seperti kembali mundur ke beberapa tahun lalu, Sehun perlahan berubah menjadi bayangan seorang yang kusebut kakak kelas. Detail-detail saat itu masih tersimpan padaku. Perlakuan mereka terasa sama, sama sakitnya. Berlandaskan suka dengan mudah aku melemah, karena itu juga rasanya sangat sulit bernafas. Mereka melakukan ini atas dasar kebencian, dan rasa marah padaku. Kenapa mereka.. Begitu sulit menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Aku menyukai mereka tapi.. Ini bukan kemauanku sendiri, tuhan mungkin tidak adil hanya padaku. Dia membuatku sangat menyukai kalian hingga sulit untuk berhenti.

"Murahan.." Kata itu seakan terngiang berulang kali. Sesak kurasakan kembali hingga waktu terasa mundur lagi ke masa lima tahun yang lalu. Hitam putih kehidupanku yang dulu, ayah ku yang sangat kuhormati telah menendangku keluar dari yang dia punya. Rasa panas di pipi kiri dulu jelas masih bisa membuatku tersadar beberapa kali. Hidup mati adalah takdir. Tapi Pintar,bodoh, kaya, miskin sepertinya bukan takdir.

Lalu apa ini?

Normal atau menjadi sedikit berbeda.. Kenapa begitu buruk untuk menjawab salah satunya. Tatapan merendahkan juga aneh mereka, hingga semua celaaan yang pernah kudengar mengingatkanku pada salah satu bab fisika di masa JHS. Aku tertawa dalam imaginer.. Semua ini membuatku gila. Magnet— Kutub yang sama akan selalu saling menolak walau didekatkan sedemikian rupa. Begitu juga denganku dan semua yang pernah kusukai. Akan berakhir sama tanpa ada beda. Meskipun aku mendekatkan diri, mereka akan tetap berusaha menjaga jarak menjauh dan menolakku.

Sehun tau aku berbeda, tapi kenapa tidak mencoba menjauhiku. Kalian semua sedikit-demi-sedikit mendekat membuat harapanku semakin besar. Tapi semua sikap kalian membuatku jatuh sangat keras. Cukup dengan semua.. Ya, Cukup. Tapi kali ini sulit mengatakan berhenti.

* * *

"Sehun.."

Jongin telah berdiri dengan pakaian berantakan yang kotor dan berbau sperma nya sendiri. Wajah rapuhnya dibeberapa tahun lalu kembali ditampaknya pertama kali, tatapan teduhnya masih bertahan demi seseorang yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Kedua matanya membengkak sembab, airmata kering menghiasi pipi nya. Sehun tak menyahut, memilih terfokus pada game ponsel yang dimainkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Setengah jam yang lalu, Jongin berhenti menangis dan melamun.

Pemuda tan itu masih sempat meminjam kamar mandi seolah semua terasa baik-baik saja. Jongin melangkah menahan perih bagian belakang, berjalan sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Sehun. Lalu terduduk beberapa centi disamping Sehun. Jongin menunduk, meremas lututnya pelan. Beberapa kali menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun mem-pause permainan nya, tapi tidak menoleh memperhatikan Jongin yang berbicara padanya. Dirinya cukup hanya mendengar saja. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri memainkan jari, mencoba mengingat bagaimana detail semua nya. Keluarganya, dan hancurnya dia.

"Kau salah paham, benar aku bekerja disana. Tapi sebagai bartender bukan untuk menjual diri. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi bukan hal seperti itu alasanku."

Jongin berhenti sejenak, menatap lurus kebawah pada lantai. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar kata suka yang lagi-lagi keluar dengan gamblang dari bibir itu. Di telinganya masih terdengar menjijikkan. Kenapa orang ini begitu bodoh untuk sadar diri?

"Aku bekerja di sana sudah lama, hanya untuk membiayai kebutuhan ku. Ak—"

"Pergilah." Sehun beranjak keluar setelah mengucap perintah bernada dingin pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba termangu diam. Dia menatapi punggung Sehun menjauh, menghela nafas Jongin pun ikut beranjak pergi kembali ke apartemennya. Dia berusaha menutup pintu sepelan mungkin yang dia bisa.

Seperginya Jongin, Sehun berada di balkon dengan putung rokok di sela jari. Menatap dingin gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang sialnya mengganggu. Dia menghisap tembakau nya, meniupnya dan menikmati asap petaka memenuhi paru-parunya. Sehun mengingat perkataan Jongin, mungkin dia memang salah paham. Dia membuang rokok utuhnya sembarang, lalu menatapi tiga jari nya. Sehun memejamkan matanya mengelak jauh dari perasaan yang menghampirinya.

 _Dasar bodoh .._

* * *

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengerang mendapati ceceran sperma Jongin di kasur kesayangan. Dia menarik sprai kasar, dan langsung membuangnya ke rak sampah ujung ruang. Menjijikkan, kamarnya berubah mengerikkan. Semuanya berantakan dan bau. Sehun menghela nafas gusar, secara penuh mulai membersihkan kekacauan.

Diatas meja belajar, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas, melanjutkan memasang sprai baru dan bersih. Setelah selesai, dia mengambilnya mendapati satu pesan bodoh pikirnya.

 _'From : Slut J._

Sehun jangan marah padaku. Maafkan aku.'

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu tertawa mengejek saat membacanya, berfikir bagaimana mungkin bisa Jongin meminta maaf padanya sedangkan dirinya sendiri yang jadi korban.

Dia tak berniat membalasnya, Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah sprai yang tadinya dibuang. Dia menyentuh bibirnya tanpa sadar, menikmati beberapa potong fantasi melintasi pikiran.

Mulai dari bibir, aroma khas, leher, dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya Sehun jelas mengingat bagaimana rasanya menjilati setiap jengkal.

"Hmm.." lagi, Sehun mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Dia hampir menyentuh barangnya jika bukan karna dentingan jam di ruang tengah menyadarkannya.

Sehun menatap bawahnya kesal, dan mengumpat.

"Shit Jongin"

Dirinya terangsang. Permainan solo sabun tidak akan membuat puas mungkin teman kencan nya bisa jadi pilihan. tapi pikirannya lagi-lagi teringat wajah Jongin yang kesakitan. Ah sial..

Sehun mendesah mengacak rambutnya, dia mengumpat berkali-kali tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin.. Dia mulai sibuk memikirkannya.

* * *

Pagi nya, Jongin bangun dengan perasaan kacau. Kejadian semalam sama sekali tidak ingin diingatnya lagi, tapi sikap Sehun setelahnya malah membebani pikiran. beberapa pesan yang dikirimnya, juga diabaikan oleh Sehun. Kilatan kemarin muncul, Jongin mengusap wajahnya. Semua terasa membingungkan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat bertemu Sehun nanti?

tapi untuk kejadian semalam, mungkin ada sedikit kejanggalan saat Sehun menyentuhnya. Diusapnya perut, Jongin mengerang pelan. Dia jadi mengingat ciuman Sehun, Dia masih ingat jika memiliki trauma tapi untuk Sehun.. Entahlah tubuhnya dengan mudah menerimanya walau sedikit rasa takut terkadang mendominasi.

 ** _Tok_** **_Tok_**

Jongin membenarkan pakaiannya, dia masih menggunakan kemeja semalam Lalu beranjak membukakan pintu. Mendapati Sehun berdiri menatap nya datar. Kaki Jongin bergetar mundur, Hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kaku. kenapa Sehun mendatanginya disaat yang tidak tepat?

Sehun memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Jongin, Itu kemeja dan celana kain yang kemarin. Jongin terlihat seperti gelandangan di depan toko kelontong dekat gang gelap pinggir kota, Rambut kusut dengan jejak airmata yang mengering di pipi. Sehun berdecih, lantas mendorong bahu Jongin masuk kedalam. Tanpa banyak kata, Sehun mengunci pintu dibelakangnya lalu berbalik menghadap Jongin yang mencengkram kemeja nya erat.

"Kau takut?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang bermain, membuat Jongin ragu untuk sekedar bersuara.

Jongin membalik tubuhnya cepat, melangkah memasuki kamar berniat mengacuhkan Sehun. Tapi tetap. Dia tidak bisa, pikirannya terus berkata untuk menatap Sehun.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, di hari Senin ini Sehun sengaja membolos pelajaran matematika hanya untuk datang menemui Jongin. Semalam setelah bertemu teman kencannya, dia terpikir untuk meminta maaf pada tetangga sekaligus orang yang menjijikkan bernama Jongin. Dia sadar tindakan nya yang kemarin terlalu berlebihan, dan dia jugaengaku sedikir terbawa untuk menikmati suara juga tubuh Jongin.

"Hei?"

"Kau?!"  
"Jongin!"

"Kh, Sial."

Jongin tidak menyahut, Sedari tadi dia diam tapi tubuhnya bergerak melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. membersihkan ruangan, memasak, mencuci. Semua dilakukannya seolah Sehun benar yak ada disana. Sehun berdecak, tak tahan juga menghadapi orang aneh didepannya. Namja pale itu tau, Jongin tidak marah padanya. Oh yang benar saja, dilihat dari semua yang pernah terjadi Jongin terlalu menyukainya hingga lupa cara membenci.

"Gunakan telingamu, dasar bodoh. Aku memanggilmu."

Sehun akhirnya meledak, Jongin tersentak menoleh terkejut padanya. Remaja SMA itu tidak mengerti cara meminta maaf yang benar, jadi dia akan memakai opsi nya sendiri. Sejujurnya Sehun muak, melihat tingkah Jongin yang biasanya berisik menjadi diam macam orang mati seperti ini. berkali lipat Sehun ingin membentaknya dibanding yang sebelumnya. Jongin selalu merepotkan.

"Terima maafku, dan selesai aku pulang."

Sehun berbalik untuk pergi, Sia-sia dia rela membolos sekolah dan mengabaikan pemandangan indah dibalik rok para kakak kelas murahan. Dasar Jongin bodoh.

Jongin memekik pelan, melangkahkan kaki nya secepat yang dia bisa untuk mengejar Sehun. Seharusnya dia tidak mendiamkan Sehun. dengan begini, Semoga Sehun tidak semakin membencinya.

 ** _Srett_**.

"Tunggu.."

Sehun berdecak, blazer kuning belakangnya tertarik. sudah ditebak pelakunya adalah orang bodoh pemilik kamar apartemen ini. Tangan Sehun menyentak tangan tan yang lain, Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun dalam.

"Kau tidak bekerja, pemalas? Ini hari Senin."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya gusar, tak mau berpandangan dengan Jongin yang mengerjap. Dia secara tidak sadar melembutkan bicaranya, itu mengejutkan Jongin. Jujur saja, Jongin ingin berharap dan senang mendengarnya.

" Aku cuti,dua hari."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ingin mengelus surai Sehun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tapi ditampik kasar oleh pemiliknya. Jongin terkekeh, Dia merasa hubungan keduanya sedikit lebih dekat. em, Bolehkah?

"Bagus, jangan terus melacur disana."

Sehun menatap dingin Jongin, tapi entah kenaoa membuat Jongin melebarkan Senyumnya. Apa Sehun mengkhawatirkannya?

"Aku bartender, Sehun."

"Bagiku sama."

Jongin terkekeh, Sehun hari ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. ada sedikit hangat dari nadanya berbicara, dia tak berharap perubahan Sehun karena dirinya. tapi mengetahui sedikit perubahan itu tak pelak membuatnya senang.

"Senyumlah Sehun, akan kubuatkan sarapan."

"Jangan mengaturku."

Jongin terkekeh lagi, dia merasa lebih gila karena dengan mudah melupakan perihal kemarin. Sehun tertegun beberapa saat melihat raut Senang Jongin. dia tak pernah detail memperhatikan Jongin, tapi jika dilihat dia baru sadar mata Jongin sangat sayu juga jernih dan bibir itu sedikit mengundangnya untuk kembali mencicipi sedikit.

Jongin berbalik mendekati area dapur untuk mulai menyiapkan makanan tapi

 ** _BRUGH_**

"Sehun?!"

"Cium aku."

Jongin mengerjap, kebingungan dengan pribadi Sehun yang out of character. Tapi tak ada waktu.. tatapan Sehun sangat tajam menuntutnya untuk setuju dan wajahnya mereka sangat dekat ditambah Jongin yang menahan nafas saat merasakan terpaan nafas memburu Sehun diwajahnya.

Sehun menyeringai, Jongin mulai waspada..

"Ini salahmu..Jongin."

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Astaga, Aku aku aaaaaastaga apa ini? ini gaje tapi ini spontan aja keluar dari otak jadi kuketik aja yg ada. Smut nya kurang hot ya '-' maaf lho in ya aku masih belajar. Ini buat hunkai luv dan minggu ini sebelum tgl 15 adalah deadline nya. panik dimana, soalnya kuota menipis Ayahku juga gk mau nolong beliin pulsa. *eh?* pacman emotikon keliatan masih manja. hehe.._

thanks for reading..


	4. Chapter 4

**MAKE YOU MISS ME**

* * *

.

"Se e-ehm, Sehun."

Gugup dan perasaan malu menyelimuti diri Jongin, Hanya karena tatapan Sehun yang seolah menyelami matanya. Sangat dalam hingga rasanya akan ditelanjangi.

Sehun menempatkan sudut wajahnya di dagu Jongin, bernafas sekitar dua hembusan berat yang demi tuhan.. Itu mengejutkan. Nafas itu dirasa Jongin berharap dia bisa menyelinap pergi dari situasi seperti ini. Seperti deja vu, Tubuhnya yang dihimpit Sehun saat ini tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Bedanya tak ada rasa takut.. Meskipun ada, hanya sedikit dan lebih didominasi perasaan yang menyenangkan.

"Apa kau tuli? Mana ciuman-ku?"

"U-uh, itu.. Itu."

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin dari posisinya sekarang. Dia tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya, hanya tergerak secara naluri. Jujur, dirinya pun terkejut mengetahui dirinya sedikit 'melembut' pada makhluk jelek di depannya ini. Tapi sekali lagi, hanya semalam kemarin.. Mana mungkin itu bisa mengubahnya? Tidak. Pasti tidak.

"Hey, Bitch?"

Jongin menatap takut Sehun yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya, suara itu mengingatkannya lagi pada alarm merah. Sehun sendiri terdiam beberapa saat,memperhatikan ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan orang ini. Sesuai dugaannya, Jongin pasti ketakutan.

"Y-ya?"

"Mana ciumanku?"

Jongin kembali menatap bingung pemuda pale itu mendengar nada hangat terselip disana lalu berkedip cepat. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, mulai memiringkan lalu..

Kis—

Tidak, Sehun membuat jarak sekitar 3 cm dari bibir yang mencandunya sejak semalam. Jongin masih memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar dia melewatkan senyuman tipis dari pemuda berkulit pale tetangga nya.

Srett

"Hyung, aku lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu, seperti sup ikan misalnya. Argh, terserahlah."

Jongin membuka mata terkejut, dia berkelilibg mencari Sehun. Tapi yang didapatinya Sehun sudah berbelok ke arah balkon.

Sekali lagi pemuda yang sudah tidak bermarga itu terdiam menatap kosong kedepan. Telinganya tak mungkin salah mendengar..

Sehun.. Sehun..

Apa dia boleh berharap kali ini?

* * *

Sudah semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu, Jongin membuka tutup laci dan lemari es. Percuma, tak ada ikan atau daging bahkan secuil bawang juga tidak tersedia. Jongin meringis kecil, mendengar Sehun membanting sumpit di meja makan belakang punggungnya.

Sehun ikut membuka bahkan merasa ingin menghancurkan dapur Jongin. Menyerah, yang benar saja. Tak ada apa-apa disini. Sial. Dia pun akhirnya menatap Jongin disampingnya jengah, Yang ditatapi seperti itu kehilangan kontrol diri hingga bertindak aneh.

"Aa-aku belikan sesuatu."

 _ **DUGH**_!

Jongin berlari hendak keluar apartemen tapi tertahan kaki panjang Sehun yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya menghimpit Jongin diantara dinding dan lemari kayu.  
Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jongin segera melayangkan tatapan bingung tapi sekali lagi dia harus meringis ditatapi Sehun datar.

"Lupakan saja. Sudah tidak lapar."

"A—tapi eh?"

Jongin mengerjap lucu saat Sehun melenggang pergi seenaknya. Setelah Sehun pergi, tubuh Jongin merosot ke lantai begitu saja lalu menatap kosong kebawah.

 _'Imut..'_

Ini mungkin aneh, tapi prilaku Sehun hari ini.. Oh god, He's too cute. Kedua alis Jongin saling bertaut namun seulas senyum senang di bibirnya kian melebar. Plak, Jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan lalu mengglengkan kepala sangat cepat dan berulang.

Astaga itu—itu.. Sangat manis.

"Ahh sial-sial sial.."

Rutukkan itu deras meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, tak ada nada kesal melainkan nada gemas mengingat sesuatu. Jongin ingin sekali memeluk Sehun tadi jika tidak ingat bahwa dirinya akan ditendang Sehun. Ah yang benar saja.. Mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi siapa peduli? Dia merasa jatuh hati kesekian kalinya pada Sehun.

* * *

Sehun melirik jam dinding, setengah tujuh malam dan dia masih enggan untuk pulang. Di tubuhnya juga masih melekat seragam sekolah lengkap dengan dasinya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau apapun itu terserah, apartemen jauh lebih nyaman dari miliknya. Walaupun rusak dimana-mana, setidaknya disini bersih dan sejuk bukan pengap karena banyaknya barang. Semua tertata rapi dan teratur hingga banyak ruang kosong.

Lima meter dibelakangnya, terdengar bunyi derit pintu. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tau, itu Jongin. Langkah kecil pemuda yang lebih tua darinya bahkan bisa didengarnya dengan jelas.

"Se-em.. Sehun?"

Panggil Jongin ragu tak membuatnya mau sedikit bergeming. Sehun hanya membalas dengan deheman rendah seperti biasa, tanpa terasa membuat Jongin menunduk.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Jongin menggeleng gelagapan mendengar suara sanksi Sehun. Mungkin harusnya dia diam saja, bagaimana kalau Sehun membencinya lagi?

"M-maaf."

Handuk putih kecil teremas tangan tan Jongin tanpa sadar, dirinya membungkuk cukup lama agar Sehun memaafkannya. Tapi Sehun hanya mencuri pandang sekali setelahnya dia beranjak dari sofa.

Puk puk

Jongin tak berani mengangkat kepalanya seinchi pun, tangan besar Sehun menepuk pelan kepalanya seolah mengartikan sesuatu. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan sekaligus mengejutkan.

"Sebentar, Aku Mandi."

Handuk putih kecil telah berpindah tangan pada Sehun, Jongin berjingkat kedepan mendengar bunyi pintu dibanting tepat dibelakangnya. Detik berikutnya Jongin mundur dan memilih bersandar sebentar di pintu kayu itu. Terkadang sulit memahami Sehun, tapi jauh dari semua ini dia tau Sehun sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik juga manis.

 ** _Cklekk_**

 _ **Bruk**_

"Aw."

Jongin memegangi kepalanya, meringis sakit. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terjengkal kebelakang dengan kepala terbentur ke lantai. Dia mendongak mendapati tatapan datar Sehun, Jongin tertegun. Pemandangan diatasnya sangat.. Urh, bagaimana mengatakannya. Sehun hanya mengenakan celana kain sekolah dan telanjang dada.

"Apa yang kau lihat,idiot?"

"Ah, maaf."

Jongin segera bangun tak mau lagi membuat Sehun marah, dia berdiri tak berani bertemu tatap lagi dengan Sehun. Pemuda pale didepannya berdecak, memperhatikan Jongin yang kian aneh. Dia baru tau, jika Jongin sangat konyol juga bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa disukai oleh makhluk seperti ini?

"Pinjamkan aku bajumu."

Jongin menutup mata reflek bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup cukup kencang. Mengangkat kepala, menatapi pintu didepannya bodoh. Baju? Oh, eh.. Iya baju.

Jongin segera berlari masuk ke kamar, mencari beberapa baju terbesar yang dia punya. Tapi sepertinya dia harus berbelanja lagi, di kamarnya dia hanya menemukan celana trainning dan atasan hoodie biru. Tak ada kaos, semua kaosnya pasti kekecilan untuk bahu bidang Sehun. Atau Jeansnya, semua itu pasti kurang untuk menutupi kaki Sehun yang panjang. Dia bingung, dirinya yang lebih tua tapi lebih pendek dari Sehun.

Setelahnya Jongin kembali berlari menuju pintu tadi, dia menunggu disamping pintu dengan pandangan menunduk kebawah. Ragu apakah Sehun mau memakai pakaian nya ini. Lama, Jongin menunggu akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu.

"Sehun? Ini ba—"

"Hn, masuk."

 _'Eh?'_

Kepalan tangan Jongin terhenti diudara, matanya berkedip aneh. Dirinya merasa gugup lagi, bagaimana kalau itu terjadi lagi. Ah tidak, Sehun takkan melakukan itu lagi.

Dari dalam, Jongin mendengar Srhun mengumpat keras menyuruh jongin masuk memberikan pakaian. Dengan segera, Jongin pun masuk terburu-buru tapi berhenti di langkah ke empat. Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan matanya untuk tidak menatap Sejun dari atas ke bawah. Rambut Sehun basah, dan airnya jatuh kebawah. Bisa kau bayangkan dia? Jongin ingin pergi dari sini.

Sehun berdecak, merebut pakaian yang dibawa Jongin dan segera memakainya. Jongin melihat itu segera membalikkan tubuh dan berlari keluar. Setelah selesai, Sehun tertawa pelan. Dia juga baru tau, kalau Jongin lucu. Kenapa harus berbalik pergi, mereka kan sama lelaki. Dasar bodoh..

"Makan?" Sehun bercermin sebentar, menyisir rambut nya dengan jari. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja menuju Jongin dan juga perutnya yang belum makan siang. Sepertinya si bodoh itu harus keluar membeli makanan atau pilihan lain, delivery saja.

* * *

"Hyung?"

"Y-ya, Apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sehun berdecak ketiga kalinya, jelas saja dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Dia melemparkan tatapan datar, moodnya kian memburuk.

"Kau lupa? Aku belum makan."

Jongin mengangguk, berpikir dia harus melakukan apa. Dia akan beranjak dari sofa jika bukan Sehun yang langsung duduk disampingnya dan secara mendadak menindihnya. Sehun menghiraukan tatapan lucu Jongin, Tangannya terjulur meraih gagang telepon.

"Se—"

"Diam, kau mau makan atau tidak hah?

Jongin mengunci mulutnya, Sehun galak sekali. Tak ada perubahan rasanya. Ini itu pasti Sehun menyalahkannya. Posisinya saat ini sudah pasti membuatnya menatap lurus pada Rahang dan leher Sehun. Dia tersenyum, Sehun mungkin sering meminum susu kalsium tinggi. Jakun nya tumbuh sangat cepat dan rahangnya terlihat kuat.

"Sehun, kau mau pesan ap—Hahh? Ahm."

Jongin menutup bibirnya kala sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi dibawah sana. Matanya menangkap seringai tipis Sehun yang meliriknya sesekali. Sesuatu itu kian bergerak berputar dan menekan keatas.

"Hh..Nghh."

Jongin ingin melengguh, tapi tidak. Sehun sedang memesan makanan, dia tak mau pegawai di telepon itu mendengar suara nya yang memalukan. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa lutut Sehun terus menggoda miliknya. Ino terlalu..

"Ha–ahh, hngh."

Jongin menggeliat melepaskan diri, karena saat ini lutut sudah berganti dengan tangan besar Sehun. Tangannya melepas ziper celananya cepat bahkan sebelum disadari Jongin sendiri.

"Satu paha ayam, dua cola, dua dada ayam."

Tangannya menemukan sesuatu dibalik celana yang dipakai Jongin. Lebih kecil dari miliknya, tapi cukup pas digenggam. Kh, apa benar ini penis lelaki? Sehun menyeringai sambil merendahkan wajahnya. Menjilat sekilas bibir atas Jongin lalu kembali fokus bertelepon. Tapi berbeda dengan pria yang dibawahnya. Jongin sudah bergerak, menggeliat, atau bahkan berontak. Tapi sensasi dibawah sana lebih dulu melemahkan setiap sendi di tubuhnya.

Tangan Sehun meremas kepemilikan Jongin, lalu mengurutnya. Dia ingin mendengar lengguhan bahkan desahan Jongin lagi. Setelah semalam, Sehun mengerti jika dirinya kecanduan tanpa sadar. Bibir Jongin dan ya.. Ini salah Jongin.

Gagang telepon itu sudah ada ditempatnya, kini Sehun dapat terfokus penuh pada 'hidangan pembuka' dibawahnya. Badan Jongin bergetar dengan tempo yang menyenangkan. Dia hampir datang tapi Sehun berhenti. Sungguhan, ini menyebalkan.

"Hahh! A-ah?"

"Suka dengan yang kulakukan? Kau terlihat murahan. Apa kau sudah tidak virgin, hyung?"

Tanya itu terlihat sangat lancar diucapkan Sehun, tanpa memerhatikan perubahan emosi di wajah Jongin.

"Kau kasar sekali.."

Jongin merajuk pada Sehun tapi sekarang tersenyum, dia melupakan libido nya dan mengenyampingkan rasa tersinggungnya pada perkataan Sehun. Mungkin ini saatnya dia bercerita agar Sehun berhenti salah paham tentang lingkaran masalah ini.

"Aku masih Virgin? Em, Mungkin?"

Nada ragu itu membuat Sehun sepenuhnya berhenti, dia kini hanya tetap terdiam memperhatikan seksama kedua mata Jongin.

Jongin tertawa pelan, mengusak halus surai Sehun. Dia menerawang jauh ke beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku menyukai pria, lalu mengatakannya pada ayahku lima tahun yang lalu."

"Kau gila."

Sehun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jongin, dan wajah Shock Sehun tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Orang ini benar-benar tidak waras, jika Sehun jadi Jongin. Dia takkan pernah mengatakan itu pada ayahnya. Tapi Jongin justru tertawa semakin lambat, seolah gurauan yang dibuatnya sendiri sudah garing. Dia pun ikut duduk.

"Tidak, tentu saja harus. Dia orang tuaku, mereka harus tau apa yang salah dengan ku atau bahkan orientasi seksual pribadi ku." Sehun terdiam, sekali lagi Jongin mengejutkannya. Satu sisi lain ditemukannya, Jongin cukup dewasa. Dia ingin tersenyum tapi lain kali saja—memalukan.

"Aku diusir dan berakhir seperti ini, bekerja di klub itu dengan bayaran tinggi sekarang bukan secara instan. Aku bekerja keras setiap harinya, asal kau tau."

Jongin kembali tertawa tanpa beban, seolah semua masalahnya sudah terbuang. Dia menghela nafas berat lalu tersenyum kecil pada Sehun disampingnya.

"Meski begitu, trauma ku belum juga sembuh."

Sehun mendengar kata trauma dari Jongin merasa bingung, sebenarnya dia belum mengerti pribadi Jongin. Sampai sekarang, baginya Jongin tetap menjijikkan, aneh dan idiot mengingat usaha keras Jongin mengikutinya kemanapun. Tak ada dalam diri Jongin yang membuatnya berubah argumen.

"Kau belum mengerti ya? Tidak apa, hidup akan membuatmu belajar nanti hihi."

Jongin merapikan pakaiannya, lalu berdiri segera. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu apartemen kemudian menatap Sehun untuk memberitahunya agar mendekat. Sehun tidak beranjak, hanya duduk dan menunggu saja. Bel dari luar terdengar, mungkin pesanan mereka sudah datang. Lumayan cepat untuk layanan pesan antar.

Jongin membuka pintu, tersenyum ramah menerima makanan mereka. Setelah membayar, dia menutup pintu. Jongin berseru cukup keras, mengatakan dia sangat menyukai ayam.

Sehun di tempatnya hanya diam tapi matanya tak berhenti untuk mengikuti setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Jongin. Dasar pria aneh, bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum begitu lebar setelah membuka aib nya pada Sehun yang notabene nya orang yang disukai.

Yah, Jongin memang aneh.

Tapi dibalik kanehan itu, Sehun mulai mengagumi dewasanya pribadi Jongin. Mungkin tidak harusnya dia mengecap jelek seseorang sebelum sepenuhnya mengenal.

"Sehun?"

Jongin mengintip dari pintu dapur, dilihat nya Sehun yang sedang duduk sila depan televisi menonton acara komedi. Tapi meski begitu, sedari tadi Jongin tak mendengar satu kali pun suara tawa Sehun. Saat dihampiri, Jongin memilih duduk disampingnya menghadap Sehun.

Mata Sehun benar memperhatikan acara TV tapi seperti melihat jauh. Jongin mengira Sehun pasti kelelahan hingga melamun seperti ini. Pemuda tan itu mendekatkan diri, memberanikan hati untuk mencoba memulai. Tangannya terulur, tapi terhenti di udara saat mata Sehun yang tajam bergulir padanya.

"Apa?"

"T-tidak."

Jongin menggeleng kaku, dia menarik tangannya kembali. Dia menoleh kebelakang mencari jam dinding, ukh tepat jam 10 malam. Kenapa Sejun tidak juga kembali ke apartemennya?

Sehun ikut memperhatikan, dia sadar ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi sial sekali jika dirinya sangat nyaman disini. Kembali keapartemennya yang dingin dan gelap sejujurnya membuat dia berpikir dua kali.

"Sehun, kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, lalu menunduk lesu. Sepertinya semua yang dilakukan dan diucapkannya selalu salah dimata Sehun. Ukh menyebalkan.

Sehun tersenyum samar, lucu juga melihat tingkah Jongin seperti ini. Manis. Eh?

"Boleh menginap?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya cepat, dia melotot menatap Sehun terkejut. Dengan gagap dia bertanya lagi, Dan Sehun mengangguk final.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tertawa, wajah panik Jongin sedikit banyak sudah menghiburnya. Ekspresi nya seribu kali lebih lucu dari Kyungsoo—teman sekelasnya.

"T-tapi.. Sehun. S-sehun Ini.. Tapi."

"Haha.."

Sehun menunduk menyanggah kepala, dia akhirnya tertawa setelah kalimat random diucap Jongin. Pemuda pale itu terus tertawa, tidak menghiraukan kedipan-kedipan bingung Jongin. Acara tv didepannya bahkan terasa hambar dibanding Jongin.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin mengernyit memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sehun tertawa. Hatinya menghangat, kian berdetak cepat mendengar suara berat Sehun tertawa. Raut senang Sehun membuat Jongin ikut tertawa pelan. Hanya sekedar reflek bahagia melihat orang yang kau suka tersenyum, secara otomatis hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu.

Jongin berharap malam masih panjang, berharap hari ini bisa terjadi setiap hari. Dia ingin Sehun tersenyum karena nya. Dia tak mau Sehun terus membenci nya. Jongin sadar, kesukaannya pada Sehun sangat lah besar. Penyimpangan dirinya ini mungkin kesalahan tapi entah bagaimana Tuhan membuatnya bahagia karena ini.

"Hyung?"

Jongin berhenti melamun, dan memfokuskan diri pada Sehun. Tapi kemudian menunduk cepat, saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Pemuda pale itu bergerak merangkak hingga dengan mudah dapat menindih Jongin dibawah kungkungannya.

Kedua tangan Jongin pun sudah siap menahan dada Sehun untuk mendekat. Mata Jongin bergerak panik melihat sebuah senyuman aneh milik Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak bisa tidak terpejam erat saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah nya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana garis bibir penuh milik Jongin. Dia tanpa sadar menjilat permukaan bibir bawahnya sendiri. Candu yang dilupakannya mungkin datang lagi. Dia juga mulai bernafas berat, entah bagaimana ia ereksi dibawah sana.

 _"May i kiss you?"_

Mata Jongin terbuka, mendapati Senyum mempesona Sehun. Seakan tersihir Jongin hanya terdiam memperhatikan Sehun.

 _"I'll Kiss you, Can i?"_ Sehun bertanya lagi, dan Jongin tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

 _Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hyaaaaa aaaakh! i luv this chapppppp

mian kakak, aku telat update. Ya tau kan, awal tahun pelajaran tentu banyak tugas sama kewajiban baru #Alasaaan #plak . Sekarang aku ada ulangan harian matematika. Tolong doanya ya semoga dapet nilai bagus buka kkm mulu. U,u  
Btw, Jongin kayak punya beberapa kepribadian ya? Atau Sehun yang plin-plan.  
Khusus Sehun aku sengaja bikin plin-plan krn masih sekolah masih labil pula. Hehe.

pendek ya? blank soalnyaa hehe lain kali tak panjangin


	5. Chapter 5

**MAKE YOU MISS ME**

 **(Part 4) - the true Ending.**

 **R-15**

 **Yaoi/BoyXBoy/ Shounen-ai/**

* * *

 **It's Hunkai.**

 **HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

Jongin tidak tau lagi cara menghindari sensasi sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Sekalipun dia berkelik, tubuhnya akan bergetar dan tanpa sengaja mendesah pelan. Melupakan traumanya dengan mudah karena luluh oleh tatapan lembut Sehun padanya. Lebih dari apapun, Jongin senang mendapatkannya.

" _Hangh_!"

Remasan di belakang tubuhnya begitu mengejutkan, kenapa tak pernah terlintas untuk pergi saja dari sini. Sehun dan tatapan nya selalu bisa menjatuhkannya. Nafasnya ikut memburu mengetahui nafas panas Sehun ikut meniupi area sensitif di tengkuk nya. Dia sungguh sulit melarikan diri dari ini semua.

 _"Haa—ah?"_

 _"Do you like it,Hm?"_

Yeah, dari semua tangan yang pernah memeluknya. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa tangan besar Sehun yang diinginkannya. Terlepas dari rasa takutnya akan hubungan ranjang, Jauh dari itu Jongin ingin melakukannya dengan Sehun. Seperti sebuah cara lain agar Sehun tau seberapa besar sukanya.

Jongin sulit menolak untuk semua ini. Semua saraf ototnya secara bergatian menegang lalu rileks. Dia mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

 _"Ghh—Like it. Hahh."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**

Aku rela menahan lapar, aku rela  
kesakitan

 **I'd go crawling down the avenue**

 _Aku rela merayap di jalan_

 **No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**

 _Semua rela kulakukan_

 **To make you feel my love**

 _Agar kau merasakan cintaku_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit sejak Sehun menindih tubuh ringkih Jongin. Mengungkung nya tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata bulat milik Jongin yang terpejam. Tangan-tangan entah bagaimana telah menelusuri semua bagian dari Jongin. Dia sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Menjijikan memang, tapi rasa penasaran sangat menggelitik nya.

Tanpa menyadari bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua, Sehun tetap kekeuh menciumi bahu Jongin yang terbuka. Menghembuskan nafas panas sesekali menggoda titik sensitif tengkuk jenjang tan ini. Jika Jongin wanita, Sehun tidak akan mau menunggu lagi. Tapi tetap saja, Jongin adalah pria.. Sama sepertinya dia tentu punya sesuatu yang menggantung dibawah sana.

 _"Khh—"_

Sehun pun tidak menyadari kenapa tubuh bagian selatannya terasa sesak dan berdenyut sakit. Dia menggeram tertahan mendengar lengguhan Jongin, sangat ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Kenapa ini seperti candu, Jongin.

Jari Sehun menyelinap mengelus hati-hati perut Jongin. Perlahan turun hingga masuk ke selangkangan Jongin, lelaki tan itu meremas bahu Sehun tak memperdulikan jika orang yang disukainya akan berpikir Dia murahan atau sebagainya. Fvck, ini pertama kali nya dia tak ingin berhenti.

 _"Hahh, Se-Sehun!"_

Kedua manik Jongin membulat horror, sesuatu dibawah sana membuatnya menghempaskan kepala nya kebelakang. Sehun melebarkan kaki Jongin, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkangan tetangganya. Tak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya, hanya mengikuti naluri. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya bergeral sendiri.

 _Basah_

 _"Mnnghh! A-ah?"_

Setiap inchi kulitnya berpeluh, pakaian nya juga telah hilang kemana. Jongin meringis merasakan sakit tepat di kepala penisnya, tidak seluruhnya sakit sebenarnya karena..

 _"Nnn—Ahh, Sehunhh."_

Ini sangat menyenangkan.

Sehun seperti akan memakannya, sangat lembut dan hati-hati menggerakkan lidahnya menggoda garis benda bulat panjang yang di genggamnya naik-turun. Dia tak mau ini cepat berakhir..

Jongin mengerang menahan kepala Sehun dibawah sana, kenapa ini nikmat sekali? Tak pernah terpikirkan jika apa yang ditakutinya bisa membuatnya melayang seperti ini. Selang lima menit kemudian, Sehun dapat mendengar nafas Jongin memendek.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya menahan puncak nya lebih lama, dia tak mau menyusahkan Sehun dengan cairan menjijikkan miliknya. Tangannya bergerak menjauhkan kepala Sehun tapi pemuda pale itu malah bermain dengan kepala penisnya. Hingga kabut putih menghampirinya tak sadar tangannya kembali meremas rambut Sehun.

 _"Ngg, Hahh! Ahh!"_

 _ **Slurpp~**_

 _"Nhh.."_

Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti, lelaki itu masih tetap menghisapnya seolah itu susu. Jongin mendesah kecil untuk terakhir kali karena mata nya menemukan seringai di bibir plum Sehun.

 ** _Stupid_**.

 _Oh, Crap._

* * *

 **N**

* * *

Sehun kembali memakai kaos nya, lantas ikut berbaring di samping Jongin yang kini sedang memunggunginya dengan kedua tangan menutupi muka. Dia tertawa pelan entah karena apa tapi meras lucu dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ternyata, berhubungan badan dengan pria sepertinya bukan hal buruk juga. Ada benarnya jika desahan pria selalu jujur sedangkan wanita mungkin akan berpura-pura. Well, Sehun sedikit banyak membaca artikel online. Dan itu terbukti, Dia justru turn On karena suara Jongin.

"Sehun.."

"Mm?"

Jongin masih menutupi wajahnya karena kegiatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia sudah tidak mempunyai muka bertatapan dengan Sehun. Sangat memalukan mengingat dia telah datang dalam rongga mulut Sehun. Jongin sadar pasti sperma nya sangat menjijikan di pikiran Sehun atau mungkin saja pemuda pale itu akan kembali membencinya. Seharusnya Jongin tidak mengiyakan saja saat Sehun meminta ciuman darinya. Tak ada yang lebih memalukan dari ini, Jongin bersumpah tidak akan melakukan itu lagi.

"Yang tadi.. M-maaf."

Eh?

Jongin berjengit merasakan beban disampingnya bertambah lalu tak lama dia juga merasakan pelukan ringan di pinggangnya. Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Dia tidak jijik berdekatan dengannya? Atau..

Ah tidak-tidak, Mungkin Sehun hanya mempermainkannya. Ya past—

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Kedua tangan tan Jongin ditarik Sehun, lalu beralih memeluk Jongin lagi. Jongin membuka mata, menemukan wajah Sehun sudah berada didepannya. Dapat dipastikan dia melihat kedua mata Sehun menatap dingin lurus padanya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun menghindari tatapan intimidasi itu.

" _Hng_!"

Dagu nya ditarik paksa kedepan, membuat Jongin tanpa sengaja langsung menatap mata Sehun dekat. Sehun hampir mencengkram dagu itu tapi urung saat tau Jongin sudah balas menatapnya.

"Boleh bertanya?" Jongin mengangguk, tak berniat bersuara takut itu akan membuat marah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Sehun sendiri menunggu sepuluh detik setelah menghela nafas pendek untuk bertanya pada Jongin tentang apa yang selama ini menyangkut dalam pikirannya. Sehun yakin bahwa dia sempat melihat sinar mata Jongin sedikit meredup menatapnya sendu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyukaiku?"

Jongin bertanya setelah Sehun bertanya, dia akan menjawab setelah Sehun juga menjawab pertanyaanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya berpikir keras setiap malam, berpikir bagaimana cara Sehun menyukainya-melihatn ya.

Sorot mata Jongin benar-benar meredup setelah mendapati Sehun hanya terdiam. Dia tahu, Sehun tidak akan menyukainya walaupun hari ini mereka banyak melakukan banyak hal. Dia juga sadar untuk tidak terlalu berharap pada apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu kasar padaku?"

"Sampai kapan, kau akan membenciku?

"Apa kau masih belum menyukaiku?"

Sehun diam mendengarkan Jongin terus bertanya tanpa henti. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana gurat frustasi Jongin dari raut wajahnya. Putus asa, apa Jongin putus asa sekarang?

Jongin mencengram erat kerah kaos yang dipakai Sehun, lalu mengguncang tubuh itu pelan. Dia menuntut jawaban dan sebuah kepastian. Tidak masalah kejujuran Sehun akan menyakitinya, tak masalah jika akhirnya nanti dia tetap putus cinta, juga tak masalah jika beberapa tahun ini dia sia-sia berusaha keras membuat Sehun menyukainya. Tidak apa, Gagal akan membuatnya tegar. Dan Jongin selalu yakin, jika Waktu akan menyembuhkan luka nya nanti.

"Jawab aku." Jongin memaksa Sehun untuk segera bersuara, tapi pemuda itu masih dengan dingin menatap nya. Dia seperti patung berbicara sendiri, Sehun tidak perlu berbicara. Jongin sudah bisa sadar diri. Sehun memang tidak pernah peduli apapun tentangnya.

Cengkraman di kerah Sehun melemah, Jongin melepaskannya. Dan Sehun masih setia mendengarkan semua. Dia ingin mendengar semuanya dari bibir Jongin, terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini.

"Hyung?"

Jongin menatap tak mampu pada Sehun. Akhirnya pelajar ini bicara. Sehun tidak tersenyum atau menampilkan raut kebencian dalam matanya. Jongin sadar jika kali ini dia yang harus jadi pendengar.

Kiss

Kiss /again/

Jongin membulatkan matanya, merasakan Sehun telah mencium bibirnya. Matanya terasa basah, tapi tetap tidak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari senyum tipis Sehun.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya diam-diam, mungkin ini saatnya untuk jujur. Tidak ada salahnya ada kesempatan kedua. Selama ini dia terus berputar di titik yang sama, takut mengambil suatu keputusan, frustasi akan hal bodoh, memikirkan cara agar orang ini menjauh padahal dia tau seberapa berat Jongin menyukainya. tapi, Jika dan andai Jongin tau dia hanya kaku. tak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ibu nya benar 'tak ada yang salah dengan cinta' begitu juga Jongin. Tak ada yang salah dengan menyukai sesama jenis, andai dia bisa lebih open minded akan mudah menerima ini semua. tapi sekali lagi. dia hanya pengecut..bertopeng.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, sulit sekali." Sehun hanya mengikuti perasaannya. tak tau harus berkata apa pada orang ini.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Jongin ragu, tentu. Dia masih ragu mengartikan ciuman Sehun.

"Hyung?"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, mendengar panggilan sing a song Sehun padanya. Dia menatap bingung ke arah sehun.

Sehun menelusupkan jemarinya kebalik pakaian Jongin dan meremas pinggang nya pelan. Jongin terkejut menatap was was pada sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menarik paksa Jongin mendekat.

"A-apa lagi?"

"Ajarkan aku cara menyukaimu?

"Eh?"

Sehun untuk pertama kalinya ia mencoba untuk tidak membenci Jongin, mencoba menerima apa yang akan diajarkan Jongin padanya nanti. Tak ada salahnya menjadi gay untuk Jongin. Well, sebanyak dia membaca artikel online.. dia teringat beberapa quotes yang sangat manis.

 ** _"That's when I finally got it. I finally understood. It wasn't the thought that counted. It was the actual execution that mattered, the showing up for somebody. The intent behind it wasn't enough. Not for me. Not anymore. It wasn't enough to know that deep down, he loved me. You had to actually say it to somebody, show them you cared. And he just didn't. Not enough." ― Jenny Han_**

 ** _atau .._**

 _ **"I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together." ―Lisa Kleypas**_

 _ **yeah, seperti nya Sehun lebih menyukai opsi pertama. Itu terdengar seperti apa yang dikipirkannya sekarang. Selama ini Dia sibuk menutup mata, sementara Jongin berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Jadi, Mungkin ini saat nya membalas, Sehun Juga akan mulai berusaha membuat Jongin bahagia. Bagaimana?**_

 _ **Tak ada salahnya, Kita membuka hati dan mata untuk orang yang mencintai kita. Hidup itu berputar, tidak selalu di titik yang sama. Ada kalanya, Dicintai lebih baik daripada mencintai.**_

* * *

 _ **End-01-**_

* * *

saya tau ini menggantung. makanya saya ada cadangan sequel. bedanya dari side Sehun biar kalian tau perasaan Sehun sebenernya. saya menyukai ide cerita ff ini, tapi sulit ngembanginya. makasih buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfic konyol saya. jujur, saat yang paling aku suka pas baca review kalian. penuh ekspresi. hihi

see you at the next story.

thanks for your reading


	6. Chapter 6

**MAKE YOU MISS ME ( Sequel I )**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Prove it!-**

* * *

 **Pt.01**

* * *

 **Oh Sehun**

 **X**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PG-17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Sweet/?**

 **.**

 **Bar!AU + College!AU**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn : :**

 **They belong to them self, not even mine or yours.**

 **It's BoysLove, Boy x Boy, Yaoi.**

 **Dont Like, Then Dont Read it!**

* * *

 **Be good Readers..^^**

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Pukul 11.23 malam, Langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong apartemen tua yang kini mulai termakan usia. Sehun menyesap batang tembakau yang dibakarnya beberapa saat lalu. Dia berjalan memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun mendongak, melihat sekilas seseorang yang menyambutnya dengan wajah lelah. Ia menaruh sepatu kets miliknya di rak bawah, lalu berdiri menepuk bahu seseorang itu.

"Tidurlah _hyung_." Ucapnya, sebelum melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tak lama Sehun keluar dengan laptop di tangannya.

Jongin merengut. Hari sudah larut. Sehun pun baru saja sampai. Tapi lelaki itu rupanya masih belum merasa lelah. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Hampir dua tahun Jongin mendapati Sehun selalu pulang hampir tengah malam.

Tanpa suara, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Ia menopang dagu memperhatikan sang kekasih. Batang rokok di antara bibir Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin.

Jongin menarik rokok itu, lalu menaruhnya di asbak tak jauh dari mereka. "Berapa kali harus kubilang. Jangan merokok, Sehun. Itu tidak Sehat. Ka—"

Perkataan Jongin terhenti saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya, lelaki itu menjauhkan wajahnya setelah memberi satu kecupan lain disana. Secara otomatis. Ia terdiam.

Sehun menarik seringai, walau tatapannya kembali terfokus pada layar. Jemarinya mengetik membuat suara _'tik'_ mengisi keheningan. Wajah blank Jongin sangat menyenangkan.

 _Ah ya.. Jongin._

Mereka menjalani hubungan ini selama tiga tahun, Kini ia seorang mahasiswa di universitas swasta. Entah hubungan apa. Sehun masih belum ingin menamainya. Tak ada kepastian. Jongin juga tak membicarakannya.

Omong-omong, ini adalah apartemennya. Ia memaksa Jongin tinggal bersamanya dua tahun yang lalu. Walau mereka bertetangga. Jongin sering mengambil cuti untuk berdiam diri di sini. Terkadang hanya untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tumpukan tugas makalah.

Sehun menoleh kala bahunya terasa berat, Jongin tengah menaruh kepalanya disana. Tangan Sehun bergerak natural mengusap surai coklat itu membuat wajah Jongin mendongak menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung tidak tidur?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun mendengus. Jongin dan segala sifat menyebalkannya. Pria payah yang selalu memutar topik pembicaraan. "Kau ini.."

Jongin terkekeh. Ia beranjak mengambil secangkir kopi hangat yang disiapkannya sebelum Sehun pulang. Menaruh mug lucu itu di dekat Sehun.

" _Thanks_." Jongin mengangguk. Ia menutupi mulutnya, menguap tanpa suara.

Sehun meminum kopi yang disuguhkan Jongin padanya. Ia mengernyit. "Manis sekali." Wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Hyung. Berapa banyak gula yang kau masukkan?"

Jongin tersenyum mengusap matanya, "Eum.. dua sendok?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Benar-benar. Padahal dirinya tidak menyukai kopi jika terlalu banyak gula, dia lebih suka kopi pahit. Setelahnya sehun membuat mimik tidak perduli. Dia kembali mengetik. Dosen sialan. Dia telah mengerjakan setumpuk makalah panjang, yang akhirnya terlempar sia-sia. Selalu ada paraf salah. Kuliah itu merepotkan.

Jongin duduk di lantai, menghadap Sehun-nya. Ia menopang dagu di meja. Dengan senyuman lebar yang sepertinya takkan luntur. Dia begitu merasa senang. Perasaannya meluapkan kebahagian kecil.

"Sehun.." Ia memanggil sang kekasih, dan Lelaki itu hanya bergumam menyahutnya.

"Terima kasih."

Jari Sehun berhenti mengetik, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang cukup lama ia kencani. Jongin tengah memasang wajah idiotnya, masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sehun melihat ekspresi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sehun ingat betapa bencinya dia dengan Jongin saat itu.

"Untuk?"

Jongin Berdiri, membuka kancing teratas kemeja nya. Dia mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Sehun. Tangannya mendorong dada Sehun, memaksa lelaki itu menatapnya.

"Untuk.. untuk segalanya."

Sehun merasa tersentuh oleh senyum tulus Jongin. Ia merasakan perasaan hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Sehun membingkai wajah tan itu mendekat padanya. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, _Hyung_."

Mata Jongin serasa basah, ia begitu cengeng oleh sikap lembut Sehun saat ini. Dia terharu. Kenapa Sehun begitu manis? Bahkan ketika lelaki itu bersikap gentle seperti sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh rendah, jempolnya mengusap pipi Jongin dari airmata yang mengalir lewat sudut manik yang disukainya. "Kau masih cengeng, Hm?"

Jongin tertawa memukul bahu Sehun pelan. Tidak lucu. Kenapa jadi ia yang diejek.

"Kenapa aku sangat menyukai mu?"

Sehun tergelak oleh gumaman kesal Jongin. Ia ter heran, sedikit geli oleh wajah merajuk sang beruang. Sehun menarik sebuah seringai miring.

"Entahlah, Kenapa?" Bisik Sehun, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada daun telinga Jongin.

Jongin menunduk, ia mengulum bibir bawahnya. Bisikan itu berdampak banyak padanya. Sehun hanya menahan senyum. Kedua tangan Sehun mengelus sisi tubuh Jongin. Hingga menyelinap dibalik kemeja sang kekasih. Membuahkan sebuah rintihan halus di samping telinganya.

"Sehun.."

" _Here_.." Sehun bergumam menjawab seraya mengendus aroma tubuh Jongin di perpanjangan tengkuk pria di pangkuannya.

Jongin mengerang, meremat bahu Sehun—ia tak tahan jika Sehun terus menggodanya seperti ini.

"Hhh, Sehun.."

Sehun merasakan nafas Jongin memberat dan mulai tidak teratur. Tangannya yang lain sedang melakukan pekerjaannya di dada Jongin. Ia menggoda sang kekasih untuk dapat mendengar desahan.

"A-ahh.."

Satu desahan merupai bisikan meluncur begitu saja. Jongin memejamkan matanya merasa berat menahan semua godaan Sehun pada dirinya.

Seringai Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya luntur. Ia melepas kancing kemeja Jongin satu-persatu, sangat pelan hingga membuat pria yang didekapnya mengerang tak sabar.

Sehun menarik wajah Jongin agar kembali menatapnya, ia menatapnya tajam namun masih tak menghilangkan kilat jenaka di maniknya. "Ini salahmu.."

Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir tebal favoritnya, memberikan ciuman basah hingga Jongin tak sanggup menolak. Jongin mengerang kala Lidah Sehun menyelinap menggelitik langit-langit, Dia tak sadar erangan itu membuat Sehun menggila.

Tubuh Jongin terbanting pada Sofa, ia terengah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. Tapi lelaki itu tidak melihatnya, melainkan sibuk melucuti kaos di tubuh tegapnya. Jongin merasa panas melihat seringai Sehun. _Ohh, Shit.._

"Ha-Akh!"

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, memberikan bitemark di tulang selangka Jongin yang menonjol. Dibawah sana, ia bergerak seolah menyetubuhi Jongin walau kain fabrik masih melingkupi kaki mereka. Jongin menelan ludahnya gusar, tubuhnya panas, ia hampir sampai.

"Nghh, Se—Ohh.." Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Hentakan dibawah sana membuat dirinya berkedut.

Sehun menatap lapar Jongin dibawahnya. Menemukan tatapan yang sama. Ia kembali menyeringai, Dia menurunkan resleting Jongin. Mengusap milik pria itu hingga ia mendengar desahan lagi.

Sehun mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Jongin. Membawa Jongin terbang dengan lumatan tanpa henti yang ia berikan. Saling memanggut. Sangat lapar. Dan membutuhkan.

"Hey.." Sehun mengulum daun telinga Jongin. Membuat pria itu merintih kecil.

"Emhh, Sehun..Sehunhh"

"..Hh, _I want you. babe. Right now._ "

Jongin mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berkata tidak saat Sehun berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya sebegini jauh nya. Pria itu mengalungkan tangannya pada Sehun, menatapnya dengan seringai kecil.

" _Me too.._ "

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pagutan. Membuat suara kecipak basah saliva. Keringat mengucur, membasahi tubuh keduanya. Malam masih panjang. Mereka akan menghabiskannya diatas panasnya pergulatan di atas ranjang.

"Ahh! Ah, Sehun.. _f-fast_. Nghh, _Faster_!"

"Akh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _RnR?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue.._**

* * *

 ** _Prolog selesai^^_**

 ** _Note ::_**

 ** _FF ini balik._**  
 ** _Saya merubah pikiran, membuat cerita setelah mereka memiliki hubungan. Sebagian besar bakal diambil dari sudut pandang Sehun tanpa mengurangi Jonginnya._**  
 ** _Ada banyak pm masuk, '-' pada protes *meringis* maaf ya lama bgt sequel nya di post._**  
 ** _Alternatif tittle nya Prove it. Judul yang spontan. Tanpa pikiran atau kepikiran :'v_**  
 ** _Makasih juga untuk reader yang mau menunggu._**

 ** _Selamat membaca..^^_**  
 ** _Selamat hari Jum'at:'v_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Sehun mengerang, secara malas ia bergumam," Tujuh seperempat." Jawabnya bersamaan dengan Jongin yang terpingkal beranjak dari ranjang.

Sehun menyeringai tipis melihppat hasil kissmarknya menenuhi punggung Jongin. Ah, semalam rasa nya adalah persetubuhan mereka yang terhebat. Sehun masih jelas mengingat bagaimana Wajah Jongin mengernyit nikmat serta desahan lirih itu masih mengalun di telinganya. Rasanya ia jadi lebih gila berhubungan dengan Jongin. Sehun menyandarkan diri pada kepala ranjang, memperhatikan kekasih sesama jenis nya memakai kemeja kusut yang semalam dipakainya.

"Kemana, hyung?"

"Aa?" Jongin berbalik, ia menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum menunduk mengancingkan pakaiannya. "Kris." Ujarnya singkat, lalu secara gesit menyambar ponsel nya yang tiba-tiba berdering sebelum sempat Sehun lihat siapa penelpon kekasihnya di pagi hari.

Sehun menyipit, merasa cemburu melihat Jongin sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

" _Hyung_ , siapa?" Tanya nya namun kelihatannya Jongin tidak mendengar justru pria itu malah berjalan mondar-mandir.

 _Tunggu_ , bukankah Jongin cuti? Tanya nya dalam hati. Ia merasa heran menemukan raut gugup Jongin setelah sambungan ponsel nya tertutup.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun merangkul tubuh Jongin yang kini duduk disampingnya agar bersandar pada bahu miliknya. Rambut halus sang kekasih menggelitik tengkuknya. Ia bisa mendengar Jongin menghela nafas dengan berat membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Siwon—pelanggan tetap club. Dia ingin bertemu.." Jongin mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan sayu. "Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Sambung Jongin sambil memejamkan mata, menerima kecupan kecil di keningnya.

"Bagaimana?" Cicit Jongin ingin tahu reaksi Sehun. Apakah ia marah.. atau .. hm, apa?

Sehun hanya menggidikkan bahu, ia mengusap pipi Jongin lalu berdiri beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Hal itu membuat Jongin kembali menghela nafas. Walau mereka menjalin hubungan.. sebenar nya ia masih ragu.

Apakah benar Sehun mencintainya?

Tapi ini bukan mimpi..

* * *

"Maaf terlambat."

Jongin menarik kursi di hadapan Pria maskulin berkepala tiga yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

Siwon Choi, pria itu mendorong secangkir teh melati hangat pada Jongin. Mengisyaratkan lelaki tan itu segera meminumnya terlebih dahulu.

Jongin menunduk formal, menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya perlahan. Cairan coklat itu membasahi kerongkongannya dengan rasa hangat yang nyaman.

"Terima kasih."

Siwon tertawa pelan. Ia baru saja berpikir Jongin memang pemuda yang menarik. "Tidak masalah."

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam. Menunda obrolan yang lainnya. Saat ini Jongin merasakan tatapan Siwon yang seolah menilai dirinya, membuat ia harus menunduk merasakan pandangan itu memberati dirinya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan sementara ia menyentuh tangan Jongin. Mengelus jemari lelaki itu perlahan.

".. kau terlihat masih sama. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu hal yang berubah. Apa itu?" Sambung Siwon mendahului Jongin yang ingin berbicara.

"Aku.." Jongin berekspresi datar memperhatikan tangannya tengah digenggam pria didepannya. Sejujurnya ia ingin menghajarnya sekarang. "Sama sekali tidak berubah. Tuan Choi."

Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Bukan kau yang menilai dirimu sendiri, Jongin." Ujarnya menghela nafas, berhenti tertawa.

Jongin bergumam membenarkan perkataan Siwon. Pria yang penuh toleransi yang tinggi. Dan humoris, seperti itulah Siwon yang dikenalnya. Sayang sekali pria itu tidak berubah. Sayang sekali..

"Kenapa meminta bertemu diluar Club?" Jongin menatap Siwon. Pria itu tidak berkedip saat menatapnya. "Dan, aku yakin kau mengetahui jika aku sedang cuti." Siwon hanya tersenyum, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di meja. "Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?"

Walau Jongin tidak bingung kenapa pria ini menanyakan Sehun bukan malah menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya, meski begitu Jongin tetap menjawabnya.

"Dia baik."

Kekehan terdengar dari celah bibir pria bermarga Choi itu, Jongin hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kau selalu bersikap dingin pada pelangganmu." Komentar pria itu menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Itu formalitas."

"Lalu dengan Sehun? Apa kau bersikap manis padanya? Apa dia benar-benar menyukaimu?"

 _Cukup_.

Jongin berdiri, wajah datar nya terganti dengan raut kesal. Tatapannya menyorot tajam pada lelaki tegap yang duduk tenang seolah tidak merasa bersalah.

Ini salahnya karena membiarkan pria ini tahu kehidupan pribadi nya. Seharusnya dia diam saja. Bukan bercerita. Tapi saat itu dia tertekan..dan - dan..

"Aku tahu, ini diluar urusanku. Tapi Jongin.. sekali lagi kutanya, apa kau yakin Sehun mencintaimu?"

* * *

Diluar, langit sore terlihat mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Ini bukan pengujung tahun tapi akhir-akhir ini hujan sering mengguyur kota.

Sehun duduk menghadap jendela kaca besar, menatap langit di luar. Jongin belum pulang. Biasanya lelaki itu sudah pulang sebelum dirinya kembali dari kampus.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama tiga tahun, mereka telah bersama tapi bukan keputusan secara langsung. Hanya berjalan seperti natural. Mereka tinggal bersama, tidur di ranjang yang sama, makan berdua, menghabiskan akhir minggu menonton dvd film sewaan bersama.

Tapi sekalipun.. Sehun kadang masih bingung untuk bersikap bagaimana pada Jongin. Mereka bukan kekasih atau sudah? Dia tidak tahu.

Dia tidak pernah menjalani hubungan sesama jenis. Ini pertama kalinya. Jadi terkadang dia bersikap dingin saat semua topik menghilang.

"Aku pulang."

Sehun beranjak, menerima seseorang yang baru saja berucap lesu memeluk punggungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada."

Sehun melihat Jongin menggeleng dengan senyum lebar. Lelaki itu memasuki kamar, membawa beberapa potong pakaian dari lemari menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun, lebih memilih untuk menunggu Jongin di dengan duduk berselonjor di sofa depan televisi.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Sehun menunggu, namun sama sekali tidak mendengar tanda-tanda derap langkah Jongin menghampirinya. Tapi dari dalam kamar mereka, Ia mendengar suara pintu Lemari.

Tanpa mengetuk, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam. Dan ia langsung menemukan punggung polos Jongin membelakanginya. Rupanya Jongin sedang mencari sesuatu dalam lemari. Sehun mendekat, merengkuh tubuh shirtless itu dari belakang—mengejutkan sang pemilik tubuh. Sehun mencium sekilas perpotongan leher Jongin saat mencium wangi sampo nya dari rambut Jongin.

Jongin sempat melengguh namun segera mencubit lengan Sehun untuk melepaskannya sebentar.

"Mencari apa,hm?"

Jongin menarik lepas kemeja hitam dari gantungan baju, Lalu dengan pelan mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh. Sehun membiarkan Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau memakai kemeja?" tanya nya lagi.

"Sepertinya, Cutiku habis. Aku harus kembali bekerja secepatnya. Kau tau Taemin?— Ah! Dia pergi mengunjungi ibu nya yang sakit di busan selama.. yah, Sebulan kedepan." Jelas Jongin dengan nada Cepat. Bahkan ia tidak memberikan satupun kerlingan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit, menjatuhkan diri nya pada ranjang mereka. Dia duduk memperhatikan apa yang sekarang Jongin lakukan.

"Tapi.. kenapa harus hari ini?"

Jongin akhirnya berbalik, ia menatap Sehun dan memberikannya sebuah gidikkan bahu membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Baiklah. Pulang larut?"

Jongin menggeleng, mengancingkan beberapa kancing bawah kemeja nya. "Sepertinya, Lembur." jawabnya singkat.

setelah memakai sepatu dan hal sebagainya, Jongin menghampiri Sehun dengan tergesa. Ia menarik rahang Sehun, lalu mengecup kedua pipi Sehun lembut.

"Maaf. Sampai jumpa besok."

dan satu lagi di bibir. Kemudian setelahnya Jongin telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Sehun mendesah, dia beranjak menyusul Jongin dan menemukan lelaki itu masih berkutat dengan ponsel didepan kulkas.

"O, Kris menyuruhku cepat. Bye." Pamit Jongin berlari menuju pintu. Sehun yang masih ternganga hanya diam menatap kepergian Jongin dengan rasa tidak percaya. What the fvck, man.

"Jongin!"

Seruan Sehun dihiraukan Jongin, lelaki berkulit tan itu melambai.

"Aku berangkat!"

Dengan helaan nafas panjang Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Ia lalu bergumam, "Yah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah itu Sehun mengintip dari jendela, menunduk kebawah melihat sosok Jongin yang berlari dengan tergesa menuju Halte.

"Ada yang aneh. " monolog nya seraya mengernyit..

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _note :_

 _Up! ini akhirnya up! akh akhir nya ada kesempatan buat nini akit ati lagi ama Huni di php. Ah *Disentil* eh :'3 maap. wuahaha/?_


End file.
